Assortment
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: A collection of One-Shots for each character at different times after Team 5Ds split up. Themes will range since ALL of your faves will have a short, spotlight moment! Parings will be mentioned, so you've been fairly warned. Enjoy!
1. Yusei

**I'M GONNA GET THIS OVER WITH NOW AND NOT MENTION IT AGAIN! I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! 5Ds ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID BECAUSE I WOULD BE RICH! THANK YOU!**

^.^

**POV: Yusei**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Friendship**

**When: 4 years after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Loneliest People, Are The Kindest..._

* * *

When I was a child, I never thought I'd find myself here. Among so many friends. Friends I considered my family.

As a kid, I expected that I would have just lived in Satellite my whole life, alone. Of course, having Jack and Crow around somewhat. But I never in a million years expected to be living in the city of Neo Domino with so many people I was so close to.

So many people have I met up until now. Jack, Crow, Kiryu, Aki, Rua, Ruka, Saiga, Sherry, Ushio, Mikage, Carly, and so many others.

It had been about four years since Team 5Ds went their separate ways. Naturally, I'd stayed behind. I was in the middle of my term in college to get a doctorate in science. Yet as of now, I was just your average scientist. Not what I'd expected to grow into being...but then, what had I expected in all of this? I was aiming for a doctorate of science. And truth be told, I had a lot of plans for my future in that work. And although quite a few of my friends had called me a geek, I'd either brushed them off or argued. I liked to think of myself as a minor genius... Not really, but the thought was fun.

But seriously, I missed my old life. Turbo Dueling alongside the others. I'd retired from professional Dueling, though. When Jack found out, he's gone on a screaming fit, then demanded that I relieve that retirement as soon as he returned to Neo Domino and took my title. No way I was about to let that happen. Yet I was secretly looking forward to that day. After all, I hadn't spoken with him or any of the others in person for, like I said, four years. Over phone, e-mail, and video-chat, but not face-to-face.

The one I've spoken to the most has been Aki. And I've missed a lot of her calls because of my stupid busy life. Every time that phone rings, I'm out of the house or my cell is off. And I always feel so bad for not answering.

But the few times we have found a little time to sit down and talk have been nice. Really nice. Although it goes to show just how much I miss her and everyone else.

I have no right to feel clingy, though. They have their own lives to live. I can't intrude in that.

I have my own future to focus on right now. And they have theirs. But that doesn't change the fact that I cannot wait for the day we all reunite as a team once more.

Four years... So much had happened in that time, but it had been so dull compared to that of the Dark Signer War, the WRGP, Yliaster, and Ark Cradle. Still, it's been quite relaxing.

I'm honestly enjoying this.

There have been times when I've felt a bit lonely. I won't lie. But when I feel like that, I take several different approaches. For instance, trying my luck on calling Aki or one of the others. Usually that fails, so I'll visit Martha, Saiga, and the kids (who, by the way, ask about Crow every time I show up). Sometimes I find myself wandering around the park nearby. And by chance, I normally run into an old ally there.

Sherry.

It must be her spot to clear her mind also. She and I have had many short conversations in the evening. I'm still working on getting her to admit that she has her eyes on a certain orange-haired man. (_Yes, Crow._) She won't budge, though it's obvious as day. Then again, I'm just as stubborn...

I glared at the papers resting in my lap. I really did not want to do the work, but I had to. Maybe in the morning... I'd been deprived of decent sleep lately. I smirked to myself, remembering the explosion in the lad earlier. I still had some soot in my hair.

I leaned back on the couch I was sitting on and took a deep breath. It was getting late now. I stood and cracked my back, groaning, before heading up to my room. I was still at the Poppo Time, now paying rent, until I could afford a better place. I was already looking at some apartments and condos.

I was tired and my bed sounded pretty heavenly right then.

Besides...I still had a failed attempt at a call I had to make.

* * *

**Trust me, this was more of a catch-up/tell-you-what's-going-on sort of One-Shot. The ones after this will be more full of dialogue and such. One chapter per character! This was Yusei, obviously, but we'll be seeing a little more of him in future chapters with the others. Anywhoo, please review!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	2. Aki

**POV: Aki**

**Rating: K**

**Theme:_ (slight)_ Romance/Friendship**

**When: 2 years after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Saddest People, Are The Brightest..._

* * *

I glared at the stack of text books piled up on my desk. I was alone in my apartment, actually in my room, as I tried to figure out how to tackle all of this homework. I had recently entered my second year in medical school, which was proving to be all the more difficult than my first. The assignments I was given each night were beginning to overwhelm me a little.

Not only that, but I was exhausted. My eyelids kept on almost closing and my chin angled down. The words on the paper I was currently facing blurred in and out of my focus.

I definitely needed a short break.

I scooted my chair out and stood, stretching my stiff arms. I carelessly tossed my pencil on the desk and left my room, halfway closing the door behind me. I walked through the main room and over to the glass sliding door. I slid it open and stepped out onto my balcony. I was on the third floor of the building, which contained a total of four stories. I had a wonderful view of my new city.

At the moment, I was wearing a pink shirt that conformed to my body, a skirt that contained shallow pockets and was about knee-length, and high heels. It was a little chilly out in the autumn air, and I wasn't exactly in warm clothing, but I ignored it.

Slowly, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I flicked through my contacts, searching for a specific number. After all, I hadn't talked to him in a while.

Finally, my eyes locked with it. I pressed _'Send'_ and put the cell to my ear, listening to the rings. In my mind, I counted. _One...two...three..._

Nope.

The answering machine blared after a few minutes and I groaned.

"_Hello, you're reached Yusei Fudo's place. Leave a message and I'll get back to you._"

I lifted a brow and huffed as it bleeped. I spoke in an exasperated tone. "Hi, Yusei, this is Aki. I hope you know this is the third time I've called you this week. You don't have to call back since I'll probably beat you to it, what with your and my busy schedules. So...I'll call you back. Bye."

I closed my phone with 'click' and sighed heavily. The third try this week... I'd only spoken to Yusei four times since I'd left Neo Domino, and saddened me. Actually, I'd rarely exchanged words with anyone but my parents. But who I really wished to speak to...was Yusei. Maybe it was his calming way, or the lightness in his voice, but I needed to hear him again. I was so tired...I just needed some relief, to get some things off of my chest. I wanted to talk to someone.

I remembered what Yusei told me before I left. That I should never stop smiling. And I'd kept that promise to him. But it was hard to do, since I was so weary. And I missed everyone dearly.

I was such a fool! How could I have not told him?! I was so close to admitting to Yusei that I loved him! And I had failed... Each and every day of my life now, I regretted it. After all, he deserved to know.

Glaring at my phone, I growled to myself, "Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Stupid!" It was all I could really say right then. Just a faze. I'd get over it soon enough but I was dwelling on my failure again and had to get out my anger at myself.

The sudden ringing of my phone made me yelp a little. I stared it a long time, at the number plastered on the screen.

It was Yusei's.

So. He really was calling back. And so soon!

I smiled. I smiled the brightest I could, preparing myself to talk to him again.

I flipped open my cell and faced my slight fear of confronting Yusei head-on with a single word: "Hello?"

* * *

**Japanese to English: Aki- Akiza (Obviously. Oh, and I will be doing that for those who have only seen the Dubbed.)**

**This One-Shot it over, too! See? A _bit _more action:) If I can call it action...:/ Don't worry, it gets a little more interesting with Jack and those people. But I love Faithshipping and had to give that to Aki's One-Shot. Please R & R! Thanks!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	3. Jack

**POV: Jack**

**Rating: K+ _(Probably not necessary.)_**

**Theme: I guess General**

**When: 5 months after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Proudest People, Are The Most Humble..._

* * *

I stood in the center of my new condo, arms crossed, eyes blazing. This was certainly nothing like home.

The place was enormous for a condo, all in a theme of white and silver. Expensive at that, too. But it would easily be paid off once I began my career in Turbo Dueling once again. Yes, I had a wealthy future in order. But that wasn't what I was looking forward to. No, I had my gaze on becoming to best. The King. Of course, that would not happen until I went back to Neo Domino and took down Yusei. And I had only just left. First, I had to rebuild my image and strengthen my skills.

Speaking of my old friend, I wondered how he was doing. The fool had decided to stay behind alone with Martha, Saiga, and the others. I still didn't understand his actions. Last report from my former foster mother, Yusei was going into school, working up a future of his own. I knew he was a scientist, so why he was going to college was beyond me.

Boxes littered the room, along with a few objects I'd unwrapped with the help of some of the movers. My D-Wheel was downstairs, in my personal garage. The only things in place in my new home was the coffee table (naturally) with the picture of Team 5Ds win settled on it. I lifted a brow slightly as I eyed it. I realized with slight disgust that I was grinning like a maniac in that picture. I looked like Crow... I'd really let my guard down right there. Yet I surprisingly didn't regret it.

I heard a ringing sound behind me and turned. My flat screen TV was black, but making the noise. I marched over and pushed the 'ON' button and stood back. I nearly fell over when Carly's face appeared on the screen.

"Carly?!" I yelled, lowering my arms to my sides. "What the hell?"

"Hi, Jack!" she smiled brightly. "I wanted to see how you were doing at your new place!"

I frowned deeper before pursing my lips. She was wearing something different than her usual. Dark jeans, a pink t-shirt, and a yellow jacket unzipped hanging loosely over her shoulders. She must not have had work due to the casualness of it.

I sighed deeply. "Well as you can see, I haven't exactly settled in yet. I'm busy so if I can call you back-"

"Are you liking it?" she interrupted with another smile. "Have you a nice view? Are you being taken care of fine? Jack, have you been getting your fill of coffee?"

I stared at her, dumbfounded. Then I counted through her questions and answered one-by-one. "It's alright, an okay view, fine, and no. I haven't set up my coffee maker yet."

"You have a maker?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

She grinned. "I just never thought of you as the type to make your own..."

I glared at her with a soft intensity. "I can take care of myself fine, Carly."

"I know," she nodded. "I just wanted to check in. I mean, it's only been a few months, but I miss you! We all do." She thought a moment. "Did you know that Yusei's retired from Turbo Dueling?"

"Yes, against my approval," I sneered. "The fool _will_ Duel as soon as I return, though. Count on that. By the way, do you know what he's going to school for? He hasn't told me."

"Oh?" she tilted her head a bit. "He aiming for a doctorate in science."

"Really?" I exclaimed. "Was not expecting that one." I paused a second. "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing too big!" she informed. "Still a reporter, like when you last saw me. Oh, which reminds me! As soon as you start professional again, give me a call! I want to cover your first Turbo Duel outside of Neo Domino as a story!"

"Fine," I rolled my eyes.

"Great!" she looked down. "Oh, I have to go! Sorry, Jack!"

"It's fine," I declared. "And I'll...give you that call..."

She smiled again. "Thanks, Jack! Bye!"

"Bye." I turned off the screen and glared at my condo again. Alright, so I did miss her and everyone else.

But mostly...I missed Carly. And if she was going to cover my soon Duel, then maybe I'd see her again. And I was sort of looking forward to it. After all, she was one of the few who could force me into a more humble personality, much to my displeasure. But she was nice to talk to once in a while...

I opened the nearest box and glowered down at the coffee maker.

"Okay," I muttered to myself. "So how do I hook this up?"

* * *

**Again, a fan of Scoopshipping:) Poor Jack... Anyway, please review! Thanks! Oh, and please make sure you are checking WHEN these One-Shots are each taking place up at the top!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	4. Crow

**POV: Crow**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Family/Humor**

**When: 3 & a half years after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Most Carefree People, Are The Most Devoted..._

* * *

I loved this feeling.

"Blackwing Armor Master!" I shouted over the revving engines. "End this Duel! Attack his Life Points directly!"

I grinned as my opponent's Points dropped to zero and my monster faded from view. I swerved and pulled into my rest stop on the edge of the arena, the crowd's roars ringing in my ears. Slowly, I pulled off my helmet and dismounted, clasping hands with my other teammates. We'd won.

Since I'd left Neo Domino, I'd done a lot of skipping between different Turbo Dueling teams. I was currently a part of Team Victory. And they really lived up to the name. Our fourth win this month. And we'd only gone out on the arena _four_ times.

"Nice work!" one of my teammates shot me a thumbs-up.

"You bet!" I returned it at the same time another guy slapped my on the back.

"Crow Hogan! I have a call for Crow Hogan!" the team parted as one of the arena workers rushed over. He stopped in front of me and I lifted a brow. "You have a call waiting in the main base."

"'Kay," I waved slightly, thanked the worker, and hurried off to get my call, not bothering to move my D-Wheel. Ten minutes later, I was in the main room before the communication TV. I lifted a brow again. There was the view of a room on the screen, but no one was there.

I waited, tapping my foot.

And I didn't have to wait long. There was the sound of many loud squeals of delight and I stumbled backwards as a ton of familiar faces appeared. All the kids, the orphans I once took care of, leapt in front of the screen, smiles all over their faces.

They all began talking at once.

"Crow, you won! You won!"

"We saw you win on TV!"

"Great job, big bro Crow!"

"You won! We're so happy!"

I put on my biggest grin, the one I saved just for them, and replied in a light tone, "Heck yeah, I won! So, have you little nerds been behaving for Martha and Saiga?"

"Yes!" they all answered at the same time.

"Promise?"

"Crow!" they all giggled.

God, I loved these kids so much. "Is Martha there?"

Little Kokoro piped up. "Why?"

"'Cause then I can ask her is you all really _have_ been behaving!" I waggled a finger and they pouted.

"We've been perfectly good!" Ginga crossed his arms defensively.

"Yes, very good!" Daichi nodded vigorously.

Hikari smiled brightly. "Taiga, go get Martha."

"Why me?" he complained.

"Because I don't want to."

"Ugh!" Taiga groaned and left from my sight. After a few minutes, he returned. "She's busy."

"Doing what?" I asked carefully.

He frowned. "Um...cleaning...something..."

"Did you kids break something?" I narrowed my eyes, my lips curving to a smirk.

"No!" they started shouting again in retorts.

I laughed, doubling over slightly. "Alright, alright! I don't believe a word you all are saying, but I give in!"

I missed them all so much, and it was when they called that I was at my happiest. And I would always love the children who I had watched over protectively back in the Satellite Sector. Because it was to them that I was the most devoted.

Then Kokoro spoke again. "Crow...can I ask you something...?"

"Sure," I shrugged, curious at her nervousness.

She smiled sheepishly, which then turned to one of mischievousness. "Do you like..._Sherry_...?"

My jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"

* * *

**Fan of RavenKnightshipping:) I hope this was good! Please, please review! **

**Special thanks to melan anime and YugiohObsessed for reviewing! And YugiohObsessed and EmoticonOverload18 for favoriting! **

**-_G-A;)_**


	5. Ruka

**POV: Ruka**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Friendship/Family**

**When: 4 months after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Shyest People, Are The Friendliest..._

* * *

I was starting up at my new school today.

Rua and I had moved away from Neo Domino not too long ago, and were now living with our parents. To me, it didn't make too much of a difference. They were always off on business still. I didn't really mind, though. It was usual, in a way.

I gathered up all of my supplied and shoved them into my book bag, my nervousness increasing. With trembling fingers, I picked up my good luck charm and hurried out of the room. Actually, my good luck charm was a necklace decorated with a blue locket heart that Rua had given me for my birthday a month ago. Inside was that picture of Team 5Ds' win of the WRGP, only a smaller version. I hooked the silver chain around my neck and made a quick trip in the bathroom to look over my appearance in my new uniform. I sighed and swung my bag over my shoulders.

"Ruka! Ruka_**-**_!" my brother's voice sang from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and rushed down the flight, joining him.

"Calm down, Rua!" I huffed. "I had to make sure I had everything!"

Rua stuck out his tongue. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"No!" I retorted. "Now come on, you idiot!" I took his wrist and gave him a light tug. "We're going to be late!"

"Ow, not so hard!"

I ignored him, but let go of his hand and left our new house, him trailing in close pursuit.

^.^

He and I stood before out new school in utter silence.

Silence before, that is, Rua decided to break it. "Awesome."

"Seriously? That's all you can say?"

"Well, we've got to get used to it, Ruka," he pointed out. "Come on, let's go!"

Now it was his turn to drag me.

^.^

So far I'd survived the morning. The people here, students and teachers alike, we all very nice. But that didn't change the fact that I was really shy around them.

I was sitting alone out in the courtyard at one of the picnic tables, eating my lunch in solitude. I was watching Rua goof around with some boys he'd already met. I guess I envied that about my brother. He was so friendly. He may have been an idiot, but he also managed to make 'buddies' instantly.

I took a slow bite of my food and sighed.

"Hey...you're Ruka, right?"

I peered over to see a girl with dark hair and green eyes smiling at me. I tried to smile back and nodded. "Yes, that's me. Um...what's you name again?"

She giggled and held out a hand. As I shook it, she answered, "My name is Miki Kyoto! Nice to meet you. Can I sit?"

"Oh!" I gasped slightly, then nodded again. "Sure!"

Miki grinned and settled herself at the table next me. "I like your necklace. Where did you get it?"

"My brother," I told her. "He's the hyper one over there." I pointed and she followed my gaze. Miki chuckled when she saw Rua showing off for the others boys.

"It's pretty," she said, turning her attention back to me and the locket.

"Thank you," I smiled happily.

Miki and I spent the rest of the period there at the bench, eating and chatting. Pretty soon, it was as if I'd known her my whole life. She was really sweet and made me laugh a lot; she made me feel welcome when I was brand new at this school.

Maybe this would be a good year after all.

* * *

**Japanese to English: Ruka- Luna**

**And there's Ruka's One-Shot! Please R & R! Thanks!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	6. Rua

**POV: Rua**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Family**

**When: 5 years after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Most Ignorant People, Are The Most Protective..._

* * *

Ruka and I strolled down the street, me with my hands in my pockets, still dressed in my uniform. It was really late since Ruka had had a concert to perform at. Since we'd left the city, she'd taken to playing the violin. That night, her orchestra had played and I'd gone to watch with the crowd. Mom and Dad, naturally, hadn't been able to come due to business. They worked _way_ too much.

My sister smiled at me. I got another smack in the face of realization at how woman-like she was now. Both of us had grown a lot... And since the concert, she was wearing a silky, blue dress with a pink ribbon tied around her waist, complete with heeled sandals and the locket I'd given her a long time ago. "So did I do alright?"

"You did fine, Ruka," I sighed, acting like I didn't really care. She was still fretting over how she performed. "I didn't hear any mistakes during your solo."

"Good," she breathed out in relief. "Thanks for coming, Rua."

"No problem," I held up a hand and rolled my eyes. "Besides, it's not like I had anything better to do."

She put her hands on her hips, one holding her violin case. "Nice to know you care."

"I know, right?" I grinned. After all, she knew I was proud of her already. "Come on, let's get home. I'm starving! You making dinner?"

"Aw...I'm tired, Rua!"

"Okay," I shrugged. "We'll order out, then."

I looked ahead and spotted the silhouette of a young man standing at the corner. I narrowed my eyes slightly, noticing something that looked similar to Ruka's instrument holder. He was dressed in formal clothing, and had black hair cut short.

I didn't say anything as we reached the guy. He was our age, no doubt. And fairly good-looking, I might dare add. He looked over at us and smiled. I saw that he had black-rimmed glasses, but _not_ the geeky kind, and brown eyes. He turned to us and his gaze landed on my sister.

"Hello," he said in a light fashion. "Ruka, right?"

"Oh, yes," she bowed slightly and politely. "And you're Kenta, correct?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm in your class, remember?"

I frowned.

"Hm," she confirmed with a dip of her chin. "I remember. What are you doing here?"

"I was playing in the concert," he told her and Ruka nodded once more.

"Yes, I saw you there! You did great!"

"So did you," this _Kenta_ chuckled. "Anyway, I actually live down this street and am walking home. I take it you two are as well?"

"Yeah," I replied flatly before Ruka could. "And we need to get home, so if you don't mind, please excuse us."

Kenta lifted a brow curiously. "What's the rush? I was only speaking with your sister for a moment. No hurry, right?"

"Rua?" she murmured.

I shot her a warning look and took her hand. "Yeah, sure, whatever, nice talking with ya, Kenta." I started pulling Ruka across the road once I was sure there were no moving vehicles. "See you around."

"Good-bye, Ruka!" he called after us.

"Bye! See you at school tomorrow- Rua! Stop pulling so hard!"

I loosened my grip a little, but still kept walking. When we out of earshot of that guy, I released her and slowed my pace to normal steps.

"What was that all about, Rua?" Ruka asked harshly.

"He was flirting with you," I growled. "And I don't like him."

She glared at me. "He was not! And I can take care of myself!"

"I know," I groaned. "But I still don't like you talking to a guy like that. He was...creepy..."

"How so?" she suddenly giggled.

"Because...because...," I had no good answer. "I just got a vibe, or something..."

"It's not like I have my eye on him at all," Ruka started slowly. "Besides...he's not my type. But you didn't have to be so impolite. I already like a different boy at out school, anyway."

"What?!" I stopped dead, my jaw unhinged, but she kept strolling ahead. "Since when?! Who is it?!"

She laughed and peeked over her shoulder. "Beat me home and I may tell you."

I pursed my lips indignantly. "That's not fair! You've got to tell me who! It's rude not to tell your brother these things, Ruka!" She rolled her eyes. "Either way, I will find out."

"Like I said," she smirked. "Beat me home and I'll spill."

I grinned from ear to ear. "...You're on."

She whipped around and started running. I stared after her a second before shaking my head and charging after her. She was going to tell me her little secret. And when she did, I was going to give this 'guy' one of my little _talks_ about not hurting my twin. If he did, I would personally beat him up.

Except for _one_ problem: Ruka beat me home that night.

* * *

**Japanese to English: Rua- Leo**

**Yet another One-Shot done! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate it! Please R & R!**

**And to everyone: Have a wonderful Christmas or whatever you happen celebrate! I wish you all the best!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	7. Carly

**POV: Carly**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: General. Unless You Include Carly's Crush On Jack.**

**When: 1 year after Team 5Ds split up.**

**Note: Redone.**

* * *

_The Most Disregarded People, Are The Most Loving..._

* * *

"JACK!" I waved my hand high in the air to get his attention.

Jack Atlas, the King of the Cards, Master of Faster, and seriously handsome blonde, had just won his first Duel since leaving Neo Domino City. He'd kept his promise and contacted me immediately after finding out he'd be in the arena. He'd vowed sI'd have a good story for the paper and that he'd get her good seats. Both of these he'd fulfilled.

Right then, Jack had just won the first round of the _Gathering of Champions_. Last we'd spoken, he was still angry about the fact that Yusei had refused to show up because of "work at the lab". Jack had let loose a string of curses at this before Yusei finally sighed and hung up the phone. I honestly couldn't blame him. When Jack wanted something done he could be a real...what was that particular word...? But I'm sure his childhood brother had watched every minute of this event on live TV.

I looked down at myself and smile. Dressed in a dark blue suit that true reporters wore, with a camera around my neck, and a pad and pen in my hand. I waved my free one to catch his attention.

As soon was the King dismounted his Wheel of Fortune, he was surrounded by shrieking fans and 'humble' newscasters hoping for a glimpse at the man. It may have been just me, but Jack's jaw seemed to tighten and his violet eyes narrowed, like he was suddenly..._uncomfortable_... Since when was this his attitude?

After a while of waving, I realized that there was absolutely no way Jack could hear or see me through the sea of people. Hesitantly, I gave up, and trudged away.

Eventually, I found myself in the little diner the stadium had to offer. There was a large window, giving me a perfect view of the arena. I had one of those cheap soda cups filled with lemonade in front of me. I'd never tried the beverage, and was deciding whether or not I'd like it.

I reached out and pulled the cup over, taking a tentative sip. It was sour, yet sweet at the same time, and cold from the ice. After smacking my lips once, I came to the conclusion that it was pretty good, and continued to drink.

"Not getting a decent story, are you?" a feminine voice asked.

I sweatdropped and peered up at her. There stood Angela Rains, my favorite rival reporter. "I will, just not quite yet. And if you're here, that means you haven't gotten an interview, either." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, I didn't really come to write a big scoop. I came to watch a friend's Duel and greet him afterwards."

Angela smirked and leaned forward. "He's not here, sweetie. Why not? Was he more into the public than you?"

She and I glared at each other a moment before a loud tone got us interrupted.

"Carly?"

Angela squeaked and I jumped, whipping around out of my seat. I nearly spilled the lemonade. There, in all his glory, stood Jack, arms crossed, back straight, a scowl on his handsome face. But his eyes were wide with surprise.

"I thought you hadn't come," he told me with a more calmed appearance. "You weren't with the other reporters, so I figured you'd stayed in Neo Domino."

By this time, Angela had slunk away in a silent fury, and I'd barely moved. I just stood there like an awestruck idiot. Great, and I'd promised I would not to do this!

Finally, I found my tongue. "J-Jack! You're here! I mean, of course you are, why wouldn't be? But in the snack area! Ha, I thought you'd be in the middle of an interview or something! Silly me, I suppose you weren't interested! Oh, of course I came! I promised I would, right? I saw everything! You did amazing as usual Jack! I was so impressed! This will make a great story, don't you think? That is, if you feel like answering some questions. You don't have to! I-"

"-Carly," he cut me off, looking almost amused. He stepped toward me a little and I managed to relax. He had a way of making me panic. Plus I hadn't seen him in person for an entire year. "I'm glad you came." (_A/N Here's the part where I point out I just quoted one of my fave songs!_)

I paused, staring up at him, before smiling. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it!"

He smirked and replied, "Again, thanks." he looked a bit awkward for a moment before spitting something else out. "Can...can I offer you lunch? A coffee, maybe?"

"Not a coffee," I said seriously. "You should know that's not very healthy for you. I already have a drink!" I beamed at him. "But...if you'd like, I can spare a moment for lunch."

And trust me, that was the best hour of my life.

* * *

**Yeah, OK, redid this chapter because the previous Carly One-Shot made her seem whiny and I hated it.**

**-_G-A;)_**


	8. Kiryu

**POV: Kiryu**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**When: 5 years after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Most Damaged People, Are The Wisest..._

* * *

Satisfaction Town really had boomed in the past few years. Ever since driving Barbara and Lotten out of 'Crash Town' long ago with the help of Yusei, Jack, and Crow, I've managed to fix the place up. More inhabitants reside here now, and business has gradually increased.

Yes, I still live there. I have a nice place in which I share with West and Nico, who are still under my care. They've grown so much since I first met them, and I thoroughly enjoy having them around.

In other words, I love my life here. It's quiet and relaxing, yet not boring in the least. It's the perfect place for a guy like me.

And although I have finally found peace in my life, I can't seem to shake the memories of how I betrayed my friends. I called them traitors, when in fact _I_ was the one who hurt them. Becoming a Dark Signer was the worst crime I had ever committed. I'd hurt my team, especially Yusei. I'd nearly sent him to oblivion itself. Sure, that's all over, but I would never able to let it down.

They, all of them, have forgiven me thankfully. But had I truly forgiven _myself_?

^.^

I sat cross-legged at my desk, my legs propped up on top of it, as I leaned back in the chair. I had my arms folded behind my head and my eyes closed. The room was abnormally warm since it was summer; the only breeze coming the small fan I had on nearby. It was a dull day at 'the office'. No reports of any foul actions or complaints. Just another one of _those_ days.

I looked up at the door slammed open suddenly with a cocked brow. In the doorway stood the figure of a young boy, about the age of eleven or twelve. He had an unreadable look on his face.

"West?" I moved my legs off the desk and my arms from behind my head, but remained seated.

He didn't answer, but closed the door more quietly and shuffled in the room a little ways.

Now I was becoming a bit concerned. "Is everything alright?"

He shrugged.

"That's not an answer," I scolded softly and stood. I walked in slow steps until I was standing in front of the kid. "What happened? Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine..."

"Hmm," I hummed and shook my head. "No I think something's up, judging by your attitude. What happened to that happy smile of your's?"

He shrugged again. "Um... You see..."

I looked closer and narrowed my eyes when I spotted the big bruise he was hiding spread across his cheek. "West, did you get in a fight with those boys?"

He hesitated, then nodded carefully, wincing at the pain. "It wasn't my fault, though! They started it, I swear!"

Frowning thoughtfully, I knelt down on one knee and put my hands on his shoulder.

"Are you mad?" he asked, not looking me in the eye.

"No, actually." West seemed a little surprised at that, but I continued. "I'm more...disappointed. I don't doubt that they started it. I've met those boys before. But really West, you shouldn't have insisted on fighting. You should have run and come to me."

"I know. But I didn't have a choice-"

"There's always a choice," I interrupted. "I'm not proud of this, West. You know that. But...do you realize your mistake?"

He nodded once more. "Yes...it wasn't right for me to hit them. And I think I might have broken one kid's nose..." I sighed and he bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Kiryu! Really, I am!"

I smiled a little. "If you're sorry, then it's alright. And I won't punish you this time. Besides, I think that bruise is punishment enough. Am I right?" He dipped his head. "Good. I'll have a little talk with those boys tomorrow."

West stared at me and I smirked.

"Now," I got to my feet, one hand still on his shoulder, "I think we should put some ice on that, before it swells too badly."

The kid looked pretty relieved at my reaction to his news. But he was merely protecting himself, I wasn't about to punish him for it.

I guess it went like this: I still hadn't fully forgiven myself for turning on the people I cared about. But West, Nico, and former Team Satisfaction treated me like it was truly okay. I forgave people easily now.

And maybe, with their help, I would truly be able to forgive myself one day.

* * *

**Japanese to English: Kiryu- Kalin**

**Not much to say really... Please review! Thank you all sooooooo much!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	9. Martha

**POV: Martha**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**When: 5 years after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Most Patient People, Are The Most Comforting..._

* * *

I sat before the fire on a chair I'd pulled up, sewing up one of the kid's pants they had torn. The children were all in bed, fast asleep. And Saiga was off running an errand for a client. So the house was quiet, other than the crackling of the coals and the occasional snore of a dreaming child.

I sighed heavily, growing weary from a long day of caring for all of those orphans. Where was Crow when I needed him?

Speaking of him and those boys, they were still off living their lives. Last I heard, Crow was traveling to try out for yet another new team. Jack was growing ever closer to becoming the true King of Turbo Duels. Aki only a had a year until she got her degree to becoming a full-fledged doctor. Rua and Ruka were still living with their parents.

And Yusei? I was perhaps the only one who had predicted this future for him, but he was a scientist. Yet at the same time he was going to school to get a doctorate in science so he could go by "_Dr_. Fudo". I had no doubt whatsoever he would accomplish it.

I looked over my work of the tear, admiring it a moment. Takuya had a lot of explaining to do on how he'd ripped his jeans so bad in the morning.

I set my needle and thread on the stand next me, placing Takuya's folded up pants on the table nearby. Leaning back and rubbing my eyes, I took another deep breath. Sleep was sounding good right then.

"M-Martha...?"

I peered over my shoulder, stiff from sitting for so long, to see one of the kids in the doorway connecting the hall and the living room. She had strawberry blonde hair and a yellow nightgown. In her hand, she held a stuffed teddy bear with button eyes and a ribbon tied around it's neck.

"Morie?" I murmured. "What is it, sweetie?"

The little girl's lip quivered as she whispered, "I-I had a n-nightmare..." Morie had just recently come into my care. Her mother had died in a car accident and her father was no where to be found. I just couldn't turn down cases like like these and had invited her with open arms.

"Come here, child," I patted me lap and she climbed up onto it, holding her teddy close. "Wanna talk about it?"

As I listened to what she had dreamt, I couldn't help but recall similar times I'd had with three others boy when they were Morie's age. Yes, Yusei, Jack, and Crow had all suffered bad dreams when they were young, and I could remember all the times I'd sat in this chair with them in my arms. Secretly, I missed those years.

"It's going to be alright," I comforted, rocking her back and forth gently. "Everything's fine. It was only a dream."

Yes, this brought back so many memories. Patiently hugging a child while they cried over a horrible nightmare while I did my best to calm them. I had done it oh so many times with the 'King', the 'Bullet', and the 'Shooting Star of Satellite'.

"It's alright," I assured softly.

But when I looked down, I found that Morie had fallen back to sleep.

And I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**I hope this was good:) Martha's One-Shot was actually a bit difficult... Anywhoo, please review to tell me what you thought! Thanks so much, everyone!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	10. Sherry

**POV: Sherry**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Family/Tragedy(?)**

**When: 2 & a half years after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Angriest People, Are The Warmest..._

* * *

I walked slowly, my hands folded behind my back, hair tossed from my face hastily. My body felt numb, but I ignored it, pressing myself to keep taking one step at a time.

I'd come back.

Mizoguchi and I had returned to my old home in France for a quick visit. I hadn't been here in so long... Practically nothing had changed. The whole mansion was untouched but the outside world.

Technically, since I was the only LeBlanc remaining, this place should have belonged to me. But staying in one location for a long time was definitely not my style. So I settled for coming back every couple of years to have a look around. It was rare that I did so, unfortunately, for the memories were very painful.

Wandering aimlessly through the halls and rooms, I kept on seeing visions of the past.

I paused outside of a gaping door and turned to look inside. There was a wall-long window with a few paintings on the wall. In the center near the back sat my father's desk, in which he would work at frequently. That, and I would sometimes sit on his knee when I was little, and he would tell me stories in his free time.

I shook my head, sadness welling in my heart. I forced my legs to keep moving forward and down another hall. Soon enough, I found myself standing before the main room. It consisted of a long table with a total of six chairs, a crystal chandelier, two poofy yet fancy couches, a lounge chair, and a large fireplace. I could practically see my father with his arm around my mother's shoulders as they sat together on one of those couches. And I would be dancing around the room to music. I could picture my father standing and offering me his hand, and he would dance with me. Uncoordinated, sure, but it had been so much fun. Especially when mother would join in the fun. All three of us would be jiving and waltzing carelessly, smiling and laughing.

I felt my eyes go wet, but I blinked and continued on.

But then I reached _the room_.

I creaked the door open further and, shivering slightly entered. The walls were painted pink, with quite a few stuffed animals lining the pretty bed. Pictures filled the top of the white dresser, and the open closet was full of cute outfits for a little girl.

My former bedroom.

Careful as not to break or drop it, I picked up a certain photo in a lovely frame and settled myself on the edge of the bed. I stared at the family portrait of my mother, father, and I, all wearing big grins. I never smiled like that anymore...

Briefly, I imagined myself cuddling in these blankets, with one of my parents, usually Father, reciting a story to me while I stared at them with wide eyes. And how both of them would hug and kiss me, tell me they love me, and turned out the lights, leaving me to sleep peacefully. Yet another thing I rarely did nowadays.

And before I realized it, I was crying. I was so relieved that I'd insisted Mizoguchi stay outside. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I was known for not showing my emotions, yet here I was in tears. Tears of longing to be with my family again. To be the little girl I was deep down once more, and to be hugged my parents.

But that would never happen.

Sniffing, I wiped my eyes and cheeks and looked around, remembering every detail clearly.

And before leaving that night, I whispered to their spirits: "I love you..."

* * *

**I'm sorry this was so sad but it was all I could think of for Sherry at the moment! And sorry it was bit short. I wanted to add a little SherryxCrow...but as you all can see it didn't quite turn out that way...:) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Please R & R!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	11. Misty

**POV: Misty**

**Rating: K+_  
_**

**Theme: Family/Tragedy_(?)_**

**When: 3 years after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Most Heartbroken People, Are The Tenderest..._

* * *

I was completely alone in my apartment, among many wax candles, the lights dimmed.

Although I now did a lot of traveling for my modeling career, this was still my home, and I still owned it. Besides, so many memories were here, in this expensive condo I had lived within for so long.

That and...I'd once shared it with Tobi before he passed away.

One by one, slowly, I lit each of the candles, the little flames dancing in the slight draft coming from the cracked-open windows. Already, the wax began to gradually melt and slide down the length to the metal holders that steadied teach flambeau. The fire reflected in the mirrors that hung up on the walls, emitting a sort of warmth. I lifted my head to look in one of the mirrors, positioned straight ahead. I saw my face, revealing no visible emotion, and my eyes, which were full of sorrow, longing, and love.

I was in a black dress. One that was a bit more modest than my usual looks, covering my cleavage almost fully and reaching down to just above my ankles. It had thin sleeves and exposed my black slightly, but that was all. Complete with long, black gloves and my usual locket around my neck.

I looked away and blew out the match, setting the singed wood on a cloth napkin I had folded on the glass table. Then I leaned back and counted the amount of lit candles, now all flickering in the mirrors and windows.

Sixteen. Eleven tall candles, and five smaller ones lined in front.

My eyes were damp as I admired my work of the place. Everything was perfect, with a single wine glass placed on the table, accompanying the weak flares. It was halfway full, untouched by me. The glass glowed a light orange from the lit torches.

Next to the tumbler***** sat a frame. Inside was a photo I'd taken long ago. It was of my little brother, Tobi, while he was smiling brightly. He was wearing his Academy uniform and holding a thumbs-up for the camera, mid-wink.

It was that day again.

The day he was supposed to turn sixteen. His birthday.

He had officially been taken away from the world of the living about five years ago. And the small candles represented those lost years. The taller, more slender ones symbolized the age he had been when he died.

I clasped my hands together and lowered my head, but kept my eyes on his portrait. In a soft, quiet voice, I said, "I will always love you, Tobi. And I hope you have found peace on the other side. I know you have never truly left, especially from my heart. Your memories live on, little brother. Happy birthday..."

I unfolded my fingers and reached out for the glass, taking a small sip of the wine. I wasn't going to drink much, just what was contained within it right then. I didn't drink much _at all_, except a little on holidays and special occasions. And I was not going to get tipsy on this specific night whatsoever. I lowered the goblet and settled it back on the tabletop and gazed at the picture of Tobi, allowing myself a sad smile.

I regretted the night I had become a Dark Signer, taking out the anger of my brother's death on the wrong Person. Aki had done nothing, though in my own defense I had had the proof. False proof. But Divine had payed for hurting Tobi with his life, condemned to the Netherworld for the rest of eternity. After all, he'd been of the few who hadn't returned after the defeat of the Earthbound Gods. Thankfully, Aki had forgiven me, and I now considered her a friend.

And I hoped Tobi had forgiven me also. I'd hurt people, blaming it on the fact that he had died. He wouldn't have wanted that, yet I could not take back my wretched actions.

Deep down, I knew he had.

I loved Tobi with all my heart. And tonight was the night I would forget about work and stress, not let anyone through my apartment door or answer the phone, and honor his life. It was the least I could do.

"I love you, Tobi," I repeated, getting a bit choked up. I realized with a start that tears had found their way down my face. But I did not bother to wipe them away, whether my makeup smudged or not.

Because tonight was not for me.

It was for Tobi, whom I loved so much. And who I knew would always be with me and in my heart.

* * *

*** Tumbler- in a sense, a wine glass.**

**I must be depressed today or something because that was two sad One-Shots in a row. Sherry, then Misty. What the heck is wrong with me? I'm not sad in the least yet I wrote this! But I hope it was good:) A bit short, I understand. Please review! I love reviews! They make my day!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	12. Ushio

**POV: Ushio**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Friendship/Humor _(slight)_**

**When: 4 years after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Most Shunned People, Are The Ones Who Offer The Most..._

* * *

I lifted a brow at the scene unfolding before my eyes.

I was visiting Yusei's place, asking if he happened to know anything about the latest crime that had been committed. There had been a pretty big robbery in the area, and with Yusei's late nights at the lab and sometimes at school, I figured he may have seen something. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case when I'd asked him.

Actually, when Mikage and I had arrived, Carly Nagisa had already been over at the Poppo Time garage. Apparently she was there to ask if he'd spoken to Jack Atlas any time soon, to which he'd replied no.

Naturally, Mikage grew interested instantly. What with her obsession of the King, I just continued to get ignored and it was driving me insane.

After those two females were yapping about him, a familiar waitress from across the street appeared in the doorway, saying she'd heard Jack's name.

And at the same time, of course, Yusei happened to have to TV on. And up popped Jack's latest Duel.

Right then, the scientist and I were staring in all confusion as the three women paused mid-argument over who had called Jack the most so far and turned their attention to the screen. The camera zoomed in slowly on the blonde man, starting from the foot up to his face. That arrogant face in which I had secretly wanted to drive my fist into since Mikage and him first came to know each other. Seriously, what on Earth had he to offer that I didn't have even more of?

I watched as Mikage, Carly, and Stephanie all took a seat on the couch and started cheering for their favorite jerk.

"Jack can really work some magic," I heard Yusei muse. "Even when he's not here."

I glared over at the younger man, who was wearing a long, white lab coat, arms crossed. "Ha, ha..."

He smirked and looked over at me. "Someone getting a little jealous, Ushio?"

My jaw dropped, but I quickly recovered, retorting, "What are you talking about?"

"Hmm," Yusei glanced at the three girls, who were completely mesmerized by Jack's Duel. "Seems to me you have your eye on a certain woman... One with thick blue hair, dazzling smile, lovely brownish-green eyes...?"

I tried to stomp on his foot but he moved it in time. "Are you mocking me?!" It didn't really mattered if I yelled, no one was paying attention. "Who are you to taunt and make fun of me?! I am an officer of law! And you-"

"-have access to every one of your personal files," he grinned and shot me a crafty wink. "Don't worry, I haven't gone into them..."

"Alright, you win that one," I growled, folding my arms across my chest. "Now shut up, will you?"

"Mm, I don't want to," he declared and I gaped. Then he turned a bit more sincere, "So when are you going to be man enough to tell her?"

"Oh, you're one to talk-"

"We're not talking about me, Ushio," he cut me off again. "We're discussing your problem. And it's not like you're in any danger of her finding out right now. Mikage appears a _little_ distracted."

I made a fist and Yusei eyed it curiously, but did not seem worried at all. In a slowly way, I replied, "I am going to destroy you if you keep speaking of this."

"Alright," he shrugged. "But if you ever want her to notice you, you should at least try to _get_ noticed. Talk about it, offer her a date even."

"Yes, because it's _that_ easy," I said sarcastically.

"I suppose it depends."

"What?"

"You can make it hard...or easy," he explained. "It really depends on how much you like her, Ushio. Tell me now, and no lying. Do you love Mikage Sagiri? And do you want to make her happy?"

I stared at him, suddenly remembering all those years I had hunted him down with no success through the Satellite. How I had thought he was just slum, that he had no knowledge of this sort of thing. Now he was the hot-shot scientist who held the title of King of Riding Duels (though he never went by it) giving me advice on how to deal with the fact that I couldn't tell the woman I loved how I felt about her.

Gradually, I lowered my fist and felt my shoulders slump. "...Yes. I do."

He smiled at that. Not a smirk or grin, but an understanding smile. "That's the first step."

I shook my head in amazement. Then I looked over at Mikage, who surprisingly looked as though she was least enthusiastic about this Duel... Could it be that her feelings for Jack were beginning to diminish? If so...maybe I really could pull this off.

"Thanks...I guess..."

Yusei rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Go get her."

And just to show him I could, I planned on doing just that.

* * *

**Japanese to English: Ushio- Trudge**

**Sorry if they were a little out of character here, but I always thought of Yusei as secretly a bit cunning when he wants to be. And seriously, he may suck at confessing to Aki, but don't you all think he could be capable of giving some advice? I do:) And just to make a point, Watchdogshipping is amazing. And in the future of this One-Shot, just imagine that Ushio swallows his pride and fear and confronts Mikage. And that she accepts. On second thought, I might make that a One-Shot next. We'll see.**

**Please review! Thanks!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	13. Mikage

**This is a connecting One-Shot to Ushio's. You know, after Yusei made fun of him then gave him advice. So yeah, here's a kind of sequel to it.**

^.^

**POV: Mikage**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: _(slight)_ Romance**

**When: 4 years after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Harshest People, Are The Sweetest..._

* * *

Ever since that visit at Yusei's place a couple days ago, my partner has been acting a little odd... Which wasn't to say much. Ushio was always a little 'out there'.

But this was just ridiculous.

We were having lunch after a long day of work at the Cafe la Green. It was the closest restaurant to the scene of that latest robbery, and fairly cheap (but not their coffee).

I took a sip of my drink, eyeing Ushio suspiciously. He kept on rubbing his hands together and staring off over my head, like he was waiting for something. Finally, I couldn't take it.

"Ushio, is something wrong?"

"Ah!" he yelp and nearly fell out of his seat. "Oh, yes, of course, Mikage! Ever thing is perfectly alright! Couldn't be better, actually! Thank for asking, but I'm good!" he laughed nervously and I lifted a brow.

"You're acting strange," I crossed my arms indignantly and shook my head. "What is going on and I want a straight answer, mister." I didn't usually speak to him like that, but it seemed necessary what with his spacing out and fast words.

"Well...actually...," he gritted his teeth and rubbed the back of his neck, coming up with the right way to sat it. "I...well, I kind-a wanted to ask you something."

"Well?" I pushed.

Ushio gave me a look, one I couldn't quite understand. "Do you like Jack Atlas?"

"Excuse me?!" I gasped.

"Please, I have to know," he unfolded his legs and leaned forward slightly. "Do you have your eye on him?"

I glared at him. "Why is that any of your business?"

"Because...because..." He sighed heavily. "Please just tell me."

"Fine," I snapped, keeping my arms crossed. "I used to, Ushio. Or at least, I thought I did. But it's pretty obvious that Jack is more interested in Carly. So...he's out of my league."

"_You're_ out of _his_ league," he suddenly insisted. "Seriously, you are worth more than Atlas ever will be. Trust me on that one, Mikage."

"What are you getting at?" I asked slowly, a little taken aback by what he'd told me. I was worth more than Jack? But he was the King, for crying out loud! I was a mere woman who carried out and enforced the law. I didn't hold a thing against Jack Atlas. So what was Ushio trying to play here?

He pursed his lips. "I guess why I asked...was because I was wondering..."

"What?" I growled. His stalling was growing annoying and he needed to just spit out.

He sighed again, but softer. "Mikage Sagiri, would you consider going out to dinner with me sometime?"

The question took me completely off guard. Was he...asking me out on a..._date_? I had never know that he thought of me as...more than a friend. And now he was inviting me to dinner? Where had that come from?!

"W-What?"

"I've always meant to ask," he looked away. "For years, actually. Look, you don't have to! I probably don't mean thing to you, at least not in that way! So if you want, deny. You could even hit me! I mean, if I'm making you uncomfortable, I deserve it!" Then he realized how quiet I was being. "...So...what do you say...?"

I sat back and uncrossed my arms, thinking about all this. It had really surprised me...but uncomfortable? No...I wasn't.

I fixed him with my full attention and he seemed to shrink under the intensity of my gaze. "I...would be honored. Where and what time, Officer?"

His eyes widened insanely big, but then he began to smile. "Um...eight? And where would you like to go?"

So he hadn't quite thought it all out. But that was alright.

And I realized with a start that I was really looking forward to this.

* * *

**Japanese to English: Mikage- Mina**

**Yo! This sucked, but still review! Please! And thank you all!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	14. Bommer

**POV: Bommer**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Family**

**When: 6 months after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Most Ashamed People, Are The Happiest..._

* * *

I lied sprawled out on the dusty ground of what I like to call home: Nazca.

On either side of me, Annie and Max stretched out in relaxed positions. My younger siblings kept on reaching out and pointing to constellations in the starry sky, giggling when they decided that they looked like something other than what they truly were. Half of what they said made no sense to me, since they were much younger and thought certain topics were hilarious. Topics I certainly did not understand. But it was good to see them so happy.

My village had become a glory again, thriving with families. The children once again flocked the streets, and each night you could hear the elders reciting stories. Lanterns filled the streets in the evenings, and the mornings with the bustling noises of people awakening. When the hot afternoons came around, those were the only quiet times. This place really had improved ever since the incident with the Immortals.

I glanced down to stare at my arm a second, grateful those times of being a Dark Signer were over. Now a days, I was happy, living my life to the fullest with my family. It truly was perfect.

"Bommer, Bommer, look!" Annie suddenly grasped my arm and pointed. "Look, a shooting star!"

I managed to catch sight of it just in time. A silvery streak of light flying across the sky and disappearing over the horizon in merely a second. Had I blinked, I would have missed it. But unfortunately, someone else did at just the wrong moment.

"Aw-!" Max pouted on my other side, his lips pursed. "I missed it!"

"That's because you closed your eyes," Annie sat up and smirked. "You're supposed to _open_ them, you idiot."

"I am not an idiot!" he retorted, crossing his arms. Though he remained flat on the floor, his annoyance was obvious.

"Hey, no name-calling," I scolded without moving. "Annie, lay back down. Max, why don't we try and see another one?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

I smiled in contempt and relaxed again, searching the night air for another shooting star. My brother and sister were, too, because it was silent for a little while after that. The only sounds were the light breeze, our own breathing, and the far-off voices in the village. We had gone a little ways out to escape the lights and stargaze. That, and I wanted to spend a little time with my family. And it had actually been their suggestion, to which I'd agreed instantly.

"Bommer, what exactly are shooting stars?" Annie asked rather loudly. "I mean, I don't think a star could really fall from the sky, right?"

"You're the idiot now!" Max huffed. "A star can't fall!"

"Max," I warned and he settled back down. Then I turned to Annie. Her eyes glistened in the dark, curiosity alive in them. "Shooting stars are actually called meteorites. They're big chunks of rock that burn up in the atmosphere."

"So they don't even hit the ground?"

"No. They burn up before they can. Or at least most of them do."

"Oh," she mused, staring back up the thick canopy of twinkling lights. They seemed to reflect like white fire in her grayish eyes. "That's kind-a cool!"

"I guess," Max said. "But it ruins the image. I like the idea of a falling star better."

"Me, too," she decided with a certainty.

"Me, too," I agreed.

It was times like these that I cherished the most. Spending time with Max and Annie. They were my family, after all, and I loved them both. I looked like a tough guy with no emotion, but inside I held a lot. Love towards my younger brother and sister. Regret for ever becoming a Dark Signer. Sadness in leaving my friends behind in Neo Domino. Happiness when I Dueled and when I was spending my time like I was right then. Ashamed in blaming the Crimson Dragon for the deeds of the Immortals. Pride in myself for getting in the Fortune Cup all that time ago.

_Ashamed_. I hated that word, but it was what I was. Ashamed that I had abandoned my family and gone 'to the dark side'.

But that was natural, to feel things. And I did my best to look past that. To focus on how happy I was now.

"Bommer, there!" Max shrieked in delight.

I opened my eyes quickly. I hadn't even realized I closed them, actually. And I saw, just in time, another shooting star streaking far above our heads and vanishing into the black.

"Did you see _that_ one, Max?" Annie giggled.

"Yes!" he declared. It was his turn to smirk, now.

Yes, these were the times I cherished most.

* * *

**Japanese to English: Bommer- Grieger**

**Kinda sappy, so sue me. Sorry for the late update but I couldn't think of one for Bommer. If there were any typos, sorry again! It was really late when I wrote this, but I felt I needed to update. I will reread this again later and fix any mistakes. Promise. Anyway, please review! Thank you all!**

**-_G-A;)_**

**P.S. There, I went back and fixed some things. Seriously, if you guys find typos, don't be afraid to tell me. I'll go back and fix them.**


	15. Saiga

**POV: Saiga**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**When: 1 year after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Most Regretful People, Are Most Content..._

* * *

It was late. And after a long day of running errands for clients, I was ready to hit the hay.

Lately, actually for the past couple of years, I'd put out my number to the public. If someone called, I headed over and helped them out with a mechanic problem. The job really depended on if I could handle what the person needed. And usually, it was fairly easy. It made for a couple extra bucks, and it got Martha off my back. She'd been bugging me to go out and do some sort of a work. A hobby, maybe. And so, I had.

I drove up outside the orphanage/elderly home and parked. Seeing that Martha had closed up the place, I figured I had to be quiet upon entering. It meant that the kids and most of the other inhabitants were asleep.

I took off my helmet and reached for my spare key buried in my pocket. Silently, or at least I hoped so, I unlocked the front door and stepped inside. Martha had been kind enough to allow me stay with the lot of them for the time being. And it kind of was my only option at the moment. Without a sound, the door closed and I bolted the lock once more, leaning against the wall nearby and sighing. Admittedly, I was more tired than I'd originally thought.

When I finished rubbing my eyes, I looked over to the three-legged table in which a vase and a few sets of keys sat over a white cloth. But what caught my attention was a sealed envelope propped up against the glass cup holding the yellow tulips. It had my name written on it, along with this address.

Almost reluctantly, I reached out and took it carefully. But I didn't open it once I saw the name written in the top corner. Instead, I seated myself on the couch in the living room after poring myself a glass of water and stared at it.

So he had actually remembered.

"Saiga?"

I lifted my eyes and met Martha's. "Hm?"

"Oh, you've found it already," she said, noticing the stationary in my hand. "I was going to tell you got a letter in the mail this morning after you left."

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking a swig of the cold water.

She lifted a brow. "Who's it from, if I may ask?"

I didn't answer at first, then slowly, "An old friend."

Martha tilted her head slightly. "What happened to the loner we all know?"

She was joking but I didn't laugh. "I thought he would have forgotten by now."

"What is it?" she murmured, more concerned than before.

"He was a friend of mine a long while back," I leaned against the couch cushion with a heavy sigh. "We haven't spoken in years. Today's the anniversary of...the incident."

I didn't have to explain. Martha knew about my past, and Yuji, the person who I had allowed to crash into that building during a Duel. Who had been severely burned and had retired from the sport, who I had thought was spiteful of me for of long time after he sent me that one card._ Machina Sniper_. I still had it. I'd hurt him, after all. And now, he'd sent me a note on the this particular day...

"Well," Martha frowned. "Open it! Don't you be a coward, now. If he has something to say, then you may as well hear it." And with that, she gave a sad, understanding smile and left the room, knowing I wanted to be alone.

After a few minutes, I finished off my drink and with slow, robotic movements, undid the lip of the envelope. Folding my legs, tearing it open, I slid the note out slowly and gently, then hesitantly unfolded its contents.

But after reading what was inside, I knew.

I knew that Yusei had been right. That he had forgiven me, and wanted to reconnect the bond that had been severed. I knew that for a fact when the last words read this: _We should get together sometime, Saiga. Give me a call, will ya?_

Yeah, I'd be making that call.

But in the morning. I was still secretly nervous, and had to think over just how I was going to apologize and handle the situation.

But Yuji had forgiven me, so it would turn out alright. I knew it.

* * *

**Japanese to English: Saiga- Blister / Yuji- Aero**

**If I got any facts wrong, I'm sorry. Point them out if I did, and I will revise this piece. And I also got a theory that Saiga is secretly a sentimental person, but deep down. Please review, and I apologize for the late update! Thank you:)**

**-_G-A;)_**


	16. Yeager

**POV: Yeager**

**Rating: K _(Probably)_**

**Theme: Family/General**

**When: 5 months after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Most Cowardly People, Are The Strongest..._

* * *

I stood with my arms behind my back, hands folded. The window was wide and was the entire wall, giving me a perfect view of everything. The city of Neo Domino, the Satellite sector in the distance, and the Daedalus Bridge.

The world at my fingertips, it seemed. And I loved it that way. Being the first mayor to Neo Domino was perhaps my greatest accomplishment. And not only was I proud of myself, but my family was proud of me. And that was what I loved the most. The fact that they loved and felt pride in me.

I could hear them now. It was late, the sky black and a hush over the land. Despite the smog, a few stars were visible up above, twinkling. My wife's voice came from the hall. She was telling my son, Kaoru, a story before he went to sleep. Atsuko was such a kind and patient woman, and I was lucky to be her husband. Sometimes I even felt as though I didn't deserve the likes of her. She was just too perfect...

The many lights of the highly populated city blurred in a sort of rainbow, the soft rush of traffic down below. It was beautiful, a sight for sore eyes truly. This city was a glory, and I was now the head of it.

I was of short stature in person, but tall in soul.

"Yeager?" I heard a soft voice behind me. I turned to see my spouse there, a smile of her lips. "He's asleep."

I smiled back. "Good." She joined my side and put a hand on my shoulder. "You're a wonder-worker, Atsuko."

She giggled slightly. "Tell me about it."

I smirked in return, but didn't answer.

"I'll be in bed," she sighed. "It's been a long day. You should get some sleep also."

"I'll join you soon," I promised and she left down the nearby hall. As soon as she disappeared from my sight, I swiveled my head back to staring out at the view.

I could see everything from my current suite in which I shared with my family. The Directer's office (now _my_ office), the Neo Domino Laboratory, the hospital, the downtown clock, every pedestrian's home, the Monument, the bridge, Satellite glowing across a stretch of water, Main Street, the web roads and highways, _everything_. As well as the park, much smaller freeway bridges and tunnels, Duel Academy, a museum, the Kaiba Dome, and crowds of night-men in business suits and women in crude clothing. And I loved it that way. I could see the whole world, practically.

This whole metropolitan area was my home. _Our_ home.

Ever since Ark Cradle, it seemed as though the people here had grown more untied. Neighbor helped neighbor, brother helped sister, cousin helped cousin twice removed, complete stranger helped old woman with groceries on the street. It was a refreshing, wonderful thing to witness, especially when you were the mayor of it all. And it may have all gone to my head a little, but it was still great.

I watched as a plane soared overhead, descending slowly towards the Neo Domino Airport. On that plane were probably a few people moving from afar to come live here. To join the many communities among this suburban and become a part of a bigger whole. It was a fun thought, really. The idea that one person could make such a difference. A good example would be Yusei Fudo or his father. And soon myself, because I was going to make this city even greater than it already was.

That was a promise.

I heaved a loud sigh through my nose before turning and strolling down the same hall my wife had already gone down. I was quite tired all of a sudden.

That was me, you see: short in size, but tall in mind.

* * *

**Japanese to English: Yeager- Lazar**

**Sorry for the slow update once again. But from here on, they will probably be longer since the characters are getting more difficult gradually. Next is Team Ragnarok, and since I SUCK at their characters so badly, they all be in one chapter. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I can't help it! It will be the same with Team Unicorn.**

**By the way, sorry this was short or if I got some facts wrong or Yeager was out of character. But review still, please! Thank you all so much!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	17. Team Ragnarok

**POV: Harald/Dragan/Brave**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Friendship/General_  
_**

**When: 4 years after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Most Cautious People, Are The Most Helpful..._

* * *

Outside, the blue sky swept past causally, clouds lazily fogging up the windows, then fading away as the plane continued forward. High class. That's where they were sitting.

The first man had a serious, relaxed expression to him. With silver hair and golden eyes, legs folded. He was staring at a magazine, reading through the headlines. Harald.

The second's face looked almost angry, but not. Purple eyes glared out under black and orange hair. His arms were folded as he looked out the window with disinterest. Dragan.

The third looked bored, his foot tapping the floor impatiently for their decent into Neo Domino City for business. His magenta and red hair and green eyes was his appearance. Brave.

Brave eyed the paper in Harald's hands, lifting a brow.

"I bet Crow beats Jack in their upcoming Duel," he predicted, trying to start up a conversation. The silence about them was irritating.

"What makes you believe that?" Dragan asked with a low tone.

"He has my style," Brave smirked, pointing himself with his thumb. He took a cocky pose, leaning back in his seat and his head angled back.

Harald, from the next seat over, rolled his eyes. But he kept reading his own magazine, deciding not to get involved just yet.

"I'm not so sure, Brave," Dragan mused, turning his attention to his companion. "I still have my doubts. Jack is not an easy target, I know that for sure. After all, I fought with him once, right? I can say that he is really strong."

"Crow is strong, too," Brave pointed out, not giving up on his old buddy. The two had kept in touch, like pen-pals, and 'the Bullet' definitely had his bet for the win in the upcoming throw-down.

"Sure but Jack is-"

"-And don't forget his ace monster, Black Feather Dragon. And of course its ability."

"Jack has that newer ace monster, though. Much stronger than Black Feather. Red Nova-"

Brave opened his mouth again, about to cut him off, but Harald decided to enter the conversation finally.

"Knock it off, you two," he ordered, and although his voice was calm and soft, he had a hint of coldness in it and the results were immediate in the two men. They stopped their argument immediately. "There is no point in bickering over who's going to be the winner," Harald said flatly. "They are both strong Duelists, you know that, as does everybody else in the world. They will duel and we will gain our answer of who is the stronger one." And with that, he turned his attention back to where he'd been reading.

Brave frowned, thinking. "Whatever," he finally ended.

There was a brief moment where no one spoke. The only sounds were the engine of the aircraft and a few muffled voices of the women who waited on them. That, and the occasional beep of a monitor, then an awkward cough.

"Jack will beat Hogan," Dragan concluded, earning the others' heed once more. Brave's gaze challenging, and Harald's exasperated. "Just like as soon as we get off this thing, I'll beat you."

Brave's face turned red. "Keep thinking that, man. You're on!"

The other grinned. "Good. Maybe this business trip won't be so dull after all."

Harald sighed deeply. Then, with a small smile, added, "I take winner."

"Fine!" Brave growled, then amusement overshadowed it. "And we all know who'll win."

Dragan licked his chapped lips. "That we do."

"I mean _me_, you idiot."

"Sure."

Harald rolled his eyes again, trying to tune them out. It didn't quite work.

This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

**Japanese to English: Harald- Halldor / Brave- Broder**

**There. It took me a long time, but I got some serious help and got this. Please review and I'm sorry this was so late! Thanks everyone!**

**Special credit to melan anime, who assisted me and even wrote a part of this. So your reviews go to both me, and her.**

**-_G-A;)_**


	18. Team Unicorn

**POV: Breo/Andore/Jean**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Friendship/General**

**When: 4 years after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Most Sly People, Are The Most Truthful..._

* * *

It took long days of practicing, but here they were. Even farther up for the top Dueling team out there. It would be a long road, but completely worth it.

The last D-Wheel swerved into the pit-stop area and the driver hopped off his ride. He tossed his helmet aside, and the group of men in the same suits grinned, clasping hands in contempt.

"_And it's yet another win by Team Unicorn!_" the announcer's shrill voice rang about the arena, making a few people slap hands over their ears. "_Will they ever be defeated? Stay tuned, folks, and find out!_"

The three men exited the ring, heading down one of the many halls inside. It had been a long day of three different Duels, and all were ready for some food and a load-off.

The first was a blonde man, his hair hanging down. With aqua-blue eyes and a relaxed expression on his face, which had some light stubble he rarely shaved from his chin.

The second was a guy with spiked maroon hair and brown/yellow eyes. He had a determined look to him, and a gait that showed both pride and relent.

The third had a sly appearance. With black hair and cold eyes, though a smirk was written on face due to their recent win as a team.

"I almost feel bad for our opponents...," Andore confessed. "That was an easy battle. But it _was_ fun."

"I can't agree more," Breo mused, sniffing slightly. "But you didn't have to lose on purpose so I could take your place, man."

"Aw...you noticed that," Andore glance away awkwardly, massaging the back of his neck.

"Sure he noticed," Jean sighed, shaking his head.

"But we're a team right? There would be no fans for you if I ended the Duel myself!" Andore tried to defend himself, his voice full of force.

"I have no doubt about it," Breo grinned. "And we will always be a team." He lifted his hand in the air and kept it out in front of him.

"And we will Duel together," Andore place his hand on top of his teammate's.

"And we will keep fighting for the victory!" Jean smiled and joined them.

But his mind was on other subjects. _One day, Yusei Fudo...,_ Jean thought as they continued onward. _One day I will face you again and I will fight with everything I've got. I will fight for the victory. And I _will_ get it._

"Yo, ya hungry or what?" Breo called suddenly, waving his hand in the air. Jean blinked.

"Right."

"By the way," Andore muttered thoughtfully as they took a seat at a table. "Anyone else hear of the big Duel coming up between Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan? They say it'll be-"

"-The Duel of the century!" Breo cut him off, remembering full well what they were calling it. "It's all there's been on TV lately. Those two have a lot to prepare for. Hmph... Who do you think will win?"

"Hard to say," Jean said, leaning back in his chair. "Thought neither could stand a chance against Yusei, we all know that."

The other two rolled their eyes.

"I have no clue who will win," he told them with a bored tone. "We'll just have to wait and find out, eh?"

"Yup."

"Mm-hmm."

It didn't matter who would win. Because whoever it was, they would not stand a chance in their next Duel. Team Unicorn would continue to grow stronger until every member of Team 5Ds was beaten. No one, _no one_, could possible stand in their way. As a team, they would forage onward and make history.

And that, my friends, was the truth.

* * *

**Japanese to English: Andore- Andre (Just the spelling on this one.)**

**Short, I know, sorry. But this was hard for me to write, OK? I'm so sorry for the late update. Laziness, writer's block, being busy, being tired. I have a lot of excuses. Anywhoo, please R & R! I love reviews! Thank you all so much!**

**Special thanks to melan anime, who helped me out a bunch and even wrote a part of this chapter. Your reviews go to both me and her.**

**-_G-A;)_**


	19. Zora

**POV: Zora**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Family/Friendship**

**When: 6 years after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Crankiest People, Are The Most Supportive..._

* * *

I set down my pen, looking over the letter I was writing. My son had gone back to the city to visit a few of his friends, so I was alone for the rest of the week. It was nearly noon now, so I had to finish up this message and meet the mail in time.

All around ticked the sound of the many clocks my husband had once built. It comforted me.

About six months ago, Lyndon and I had moved out of the Poppo Time Shop and out of Neo Domino. It was a nice place, a single-story house connected to another building, which we used as our store. It wasn't much of a profit, but enough to keep us on our feet nicely. Lyndon Dueled still, and he was only getting more and more skilled. But his passion, as I always knew would be, was with clocks.

Mine as well. Not necessarily building them, but they held memories.

I kept in touch with Martha a lot. She filled me in on what was happening back in the big city. Which was quite kind of her. She and I had known each other for a long time, and I was grateful to have the time to speak over the phone.

About a year ago, Yusei had finally gotten together enough money to move out also, finding a nice place downtown of Neo Domino, closer to the lab where he worked. By this time, he had been paying for his stay, which I really didn't mind. I missed the boy, though. He'd often helped me out with jobs around my shop, such as leaky pipes or a downed utensil. I'd been reluctant to say good-bye, but I refused to hold him back. Yusei had finally gone out on his own, like those friends of his.

Like Martha, I was proud of them all. I may have been cranky and/or a little demanding around them, especially that young man, Crow, but they _were_ like family. I cared for them, almost as much as my dear son.

Which is why I was close to tears when they left.

But like I said before, I was proud.

Yet I still had my own child. An adult, but my kid.

And that was more than enough to make me happy. Although secretly, I wish my husband were still here to make us a complete family.

Slowly, I stood and headed for the door. It creaked on his rusting hinges as I stepped outside into the frosty air. Meandering down the driveway to the mailbox, I peered down at the sealed letter. On it read the name: _Martha_. (**A/N: I don't know her last name...**)

Communication by phone was getting more difficult by the day, what with those kids of her getting older and more high maintenance so mail was easier sometimes.

I was just opening the mailbox when the mailman walked down the street. He was a bit old-fashioned, not taking a vehicle to pick up packages and letters. He was elderly, around my age, with silver hair and a formal mustache. He had a kind smile and a witty personality, with strong opinions on everything. His name was Gouro Saga, and he was always right on time. Like today.

"Hello, Gouro," I smiled as he strolled over, his bag slung over his shoulder. He held out a hand and I handed him the note.

"Zora," he bowed. "A lovely day, eh?"

I sighed. "Hmm, it is. Though a dull one, at that."

"I suppose," he agreed with another grin. "But one can always find something to do around here. And how are you today?"

"Just fine," I replied. "And you?"

"Splendid as usual, my lady."

I chuckled at his politeness.

Gouro was a good man, and he had made me feel right at home when we'd first arrived. This was my life now, anyways, and I outta enjoy it. And I was, truthfully.

I really, truly was.

* * *

**Yes, Lyndon should be Leo for the Japanese version, but that just gets confusing what with Rua being Leo. Eh, whatever. I'm very sorry for the late update, but I got lazy...no excuses, I know. This chapter was a bit boring I understand, but please stick with me. I have something in store for the very LAST chapter, OK? Anywhoo, please review and thank you all so much were reading this update! I will not take as long as before again, I swear!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	20. Rally

**POV: Rally**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Friendship/General_  
_**

**When: 1 year after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Youngest People, Are The Most Perceptive..._

* * *

I grinned up at the branches, the challenge filling my head with old legends and threats.

I remembered from back in Satellite, when I was younger, and those old street rats and cranky elders would tell me get away. To lose my dreams and accept the fact that I wouldn't accomplish anything. That my future was a dark one, overshadowed by the air full of smog. My life would be short and dreary, and I'd someday find myself in the Detention Center. No one cared about me. After all, weren't _my_ life and _my_ emotions and _my_ goals not worth others' time?

The wind picked up a little, only widening my smirk of my own encouragement.

Their voices rang through my mind. That I was an incompetent little pest, that I was an insolent child with no business in continuing to survive like any sensible person would. Heh, that I was an insect! Their evil cackles and glinting eyes. Their many criminal markers and chipped or missing teeth, studded with makeshift fools gold. How they shoved me aside when they walked and spat on my ragged shoes as insult.

The tree was tall, looming over my head. The leaves were big and full, beginning to color with the coming of autumn.

The memory of meeting him came next. I'd been wandering alone through the alley when I'd bumped into someone. The man was fairly tall, and barely flinched as we connected suddenly. I'd yelped and slammed onto my rear, growling under my breath. I recalled him turning slowly, looking down with a bored frown, tired blue eyes, and messy hair. He seemed different from those I had met before, though. He had no marker for one. His face was clear of any scar or tattoo.

I took a flying leap, grasping hold of the first branch, the bark hard and scratchy. I hauled myself up, the endeavor beginning.

I remembered being scared of this man who I'd run into, and turning to run. He didn't pursue me or ask me to stop. He merely watched me flee, a look of - _was it concern?_ - on his face. I'd darted to one of the only trees in the sector, collapsing underneath it for a break, gasping for air. No one had been around, luckily, so I was unbothered. But the memory of those eyes still haunted me. That guy had seemed...lonely? Sad? Hurt?

I was halfway up now, and still scaling the branches with ease. The breeze tickled my cheeks, and I chuckled.

Then I remembered more. I'd gotten myself into a little trouble and found myself escaping down a very familiar alleyway. Then I'd tripped. Sprawled on the scrap-covered ground, dirt in my mouth and nose, the shouts of the gang after me. And then, just as they were about to lay a finger on me, they stopped. I'd managed to peer over my shoulder and see him. The same man with spiked black and gold hair scaring off those creeps. He'd turned to look at me, the frown still on his face. But then...he'd smiled...and offered me a hand.

I reached the top. I grinned from ear to ear as I perched on the top branch to the towering tree. The view of the new and improved Satellite met my eyes and I sighed in contempt. This was my home.

Yusei smiled a lot now. He was a scientist and lived in Neo Domino. He visited often, and laughed almost as much as he smiled. It was so different from his cold personality only years before. But I couldn't complain. After all, he'd saved my life. Twice.

From up hear, I wanted to laugh. I wanted to laugh like a complete maniac and rub it in their faces. All of those lowly rats and elders, who had nearly convinced me I was insignificant. If only they could see me now! Above everyone with a home and friends and dreams I hadn't let go!

I had Yusei to thank on that one.

I beamed again, simpering at the thought. Their disbelieving faces. It only pushed me further, encouraging me to go on.

This reminded me so much of Crow's stories. The one about the man who had tried to build the bridge and had soared as high as the sun to show his fellow inhabitants that they could be free. This feeling was great.

I wasn't useless. I wasn't about to give up on my dreams.

I grinned once more and sat back, balancing carefully, and enjoyed the freedom.

* * *

**So how was that? Rally is a dude, for those of you who think otherwise. I always thought of him as a bit of a dreamer. Please R & R!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	21. Blitz-Nervin-Tank

**POV: Blitz/Nervin/Tank**

**Rating: K+**

**Theme: Friendship/General**

**When: 6 & a half years after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Poorest People, Are The Most Successful..._

* * *

The man with a blue bandanna tied on his head turned, lifting a curious brow at the sight.

The three were all roommates in the garage. When Yusei had moved out to get a place of his own, he'd offered the place to his friends. Now Blitz, Nervin, and Tank, former Satellites sheltering in an abandoned subway tunnel, had a cozy place. Yusei, Jack, and Crow had once shared it, but now they inhabited the Poppo Time garage. And Zora, the former landlord, had gone. So they literally owned the settlement until the next guy came along.

It was nice. Remodeled to their liking. The whole main room was the splitting image of a hardware store. And really, it sort of was. Outside was a sign that Rally had constructed, reading: _Poppo Time Hardware. Come on in!_

And in truth, it was perfect.

If anyone needed assistance with anything from D-Wheels to kitchen utensils to trucks to a malfunctioning video game, they were the people for the job. Due to the fact they had grown up in such a harsh environment they had all taught themselves or been taught how to fix nearly everything. And even if they were stuck on some sort of project, there was always phoning Saiga or Yusei.

The place was now set up like so- imagine every tool _ever_ made. There you go. Hammers, screwdrivers, and wrenches lined the walls on shelves, hooks, and pegboards. Desks were pushed up below them, showered in paperwork, nails, and bolts. A pair of pliers leaned against one. A welder and mask sat on the big, steel table in the center of the room where they would sometimes lift D-Wheels or Duel Boards on to repair. The brick floor had a few splotches of grease, forgotten by the persona. A rag lay draped on the railing, needing a good wash.

A makeshift cashier machine sat in the corner on a wooden table where they stashed what money they made. A small handsaw was positioned next to it. Probably not the best place to keep such a thing, but whatever. A phone on a cord hung on the wall where the stairs climbed, ready in case a customer called.

Upstairs, in the kitchen, Blitz turned away from the refrigerator, shutting the door slowly, and lifted a curious brow. At the dining table sat Tank, Nervin, and Rally. The youngest boy was visiting for a little while, since he no longer lived with the lot of them, and helping out with the shop since school was off. It was good the kid was getting a proper education in the city. High school already...

He and Tank were in the middle of a heated argument over something stupid and not worth anyone's time. Nervin watched, his purple hair practically quivering, as he nervously tried to end it with unheard babbling. Blitz merely rolled his eyes and decided to speak up.

"Shut up, ya five-year-olds."

That got their attention.

"What?!" Tank glared over his shoulder.

"Say that again!" Rally stood instantly, his lips in a frown. "And to my face this time, Blitz!"

Nervin shook his head, putting his fingers to his temples. "Please, just calm down... There has been too much bickering lately."

"That's what happens when no one gets enough sleep," Blitz offered, taking a seat and popping a can of drink.

Rally groaned, settling back down. "Damn fireworks."

"Yup," Tank agreed.

Thirty minutes later and Rally had left with his bags, having to catch the bus for a ride home. The house quieted as the three men descended the stairs.

"Wish these orders would quit coming in," Tank mumbled under his breath. "We're all exhausted."

"Hmm," Blitz stretched, sighing. "Wanna get that?"

It was Nervin who answered the phone, now ringing, and spoke formally. When he hung up, he turned to the others, a weary look in his eyes. "We got another errand."

There was an all around grunt of annoyance. The three prepared for yet another afternoon of hard work and sweat. But hey, the cash was worth it, wasn't it? Every ounce of hard work Blitz, Nervin, and Tank went through led them to an even brighter future.

And that was worth it, wasn't it?

* * *

**Short, and Rally was in it, but whatever. I like him. By the way, I used their English names in this cuz their Japanese ones are confusing and stupid. ****Thank you. ****As for where Rally lives? I got no clue... And the fireworks? Dunno either. Think what ya want. Anywhoo, please review and see you next One-Shot! Arigatou!**

**-_G-A;)_**

**P.S. If anyone is a fan of Faithshipping, I found a great song on YouTube. I swear it was made for YuseixAki! Well, it wasn't, but it sure sounds like it! If you're bored have a look:) It's called: Black Roses Red, by Alana Grace. Lyrics are better. Have fun!**


	22. Stephanie

**POV: Stephanie**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Friendship**

**When: 3 years after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Shyest People, Are The Most Gracious..._

* * *

Days working in the Café la Green were over.

It wasn't like Jack wandered by anymore. After all, he was _still_ off on his little joyride around the world Dueling. Yusei stopped by once in a while, but mostly just to greet. If he saw business was down, he'd purchase a little something to boost my confidence. He would smile, give a little wave, and stroll off down the way in his white lab coat.

But he wasn't Jack.

I gritted my teeth, angry with myself. I had gotten over the blonde man the year he'd left. There was no hope in a relationship with him anyway. He only had eyes with that Carly girl. It was obvious. It had once infuriated me, but now...not so much... If Jack Atlas ever returned to Neo Domino, I would not ogle lovingly at him. I would not bow or pray he'd peer over to look at me. He would merely be a customer. At the very least a friend.

I was over him.

I had packed my suitcases full, deciding to move into a bigger place. It wasn't far at all, enough to walk to.

And so I was. My brown hair was pulled back in a braid. I had grown it out to just below my shoulder blades, so enough for a small, tight, simple braid. I had a barrette holding back a strand of my bangs so it wouldn't get in my eyes. I was wearing a brown skirt that reached just above my knees, a puffy-sleeved blouse the color of rainy clouds, a neck tie to keep warm, and a thin coat. Over my shoulder slung a purse. On my back, a bag. behind me I dragged my suit case. The rest of my furniture was already at the new home.

My feet dragged slightly as I walked down the main street, suddenly tired. I hadn't quit from my old job just yet. Actually, I still had to find a new one suitable for me. I had a culinary degree after all. Just lately. So I wanted to cook for a living, not serve as a waitress eternally. I was working much too hard.

I stumbled. The culprit was a crack in the sidewalk where the cement shifted upwards in a bump. I managed to just barely catch myself, and gasped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I lifted my chocolaty-brown gaze to meet maroon.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

He was wearing a Neo Domino Police uniform. Although his helmet was off, revealing teal hair. He was a good height, and his face kind.

"Yes," I replied shakily. "I'm fine. Thank you."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Soichi Kazama," he held out a hand and I tentatively shook it. "And you?"

"Stephanie," I told him, keeping my last name to myself for some unknown reason. But I did smile back. "I'm sorry for getting in your way, sir."

"Not a problem!" he laughed, putting a hand behind his head. Then he spotted my luggage left almost forgotten on the concrete. "Do you need a hand, Miss?"

I hesitated. "Er..." Then I eyed him again. He was a cop, so he could obviously be trusted. Even then, I was a little unsure. I giggled nervously and gulped back my shyness. "Um...sure...if that's okay?"

He gave another nod of his head, those eyes full of warmth. "Of course it is! Here..." Kazama reached down and grabbed hold of the handle to my suit case, lifting it and peering at me. "Which way, ma'am?"

I felt my eyes widen at the formality but somehow kept my timid nature at bay. "Just down this street."

Officer Kazama followed my lead, spiking a friendly conversation immediately. I liked that. He wasn't trying to seem like a hermit at all, but he wasn't making me uncomfortable either. His words were level and considerate, carefully chosen as not to alarm the girl he's met on the side of the road mid-trip.

Finally, we reached my front door and I unlocked it. "Won't you come in?" I offered, my tone shivering slightly. I was _not _used to speaking to strangers. "You've been so kind, I can at least repay you with a drink or even a meal. Trust me, I'm a good cook!"

He stared me in utter surprise. "Eh...eh...really?" I dipped my chin. "Alright then!"

"What do you like...?"

As we entered and talked, I realized the conversing seemed as though we had known each other for a long time. Perhaps getting over Jack was what my heart had needed. And here I was, making a new friend! It felt good.

Look out, World. Because I was coming at it at full force.

* * *

**Japanese**** to English: Kazama Soichi- Kaz**

**Why do people hate Stephanie? Just WHY? She's just a shy waitress girl who happened to find Jack attractive. That doesn't mean she's a horrible person because he likes Carly or Mikage. And she isn't prissy or helpless either. I happen to like her. By the way, I have no idea how old Kazama is. If he is older than Stephanie, think of this as a friendship. If he is closer in age, you can think of it as slight romance. Please review! Thanks!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	23. Yanagi

**POV: Yanagi**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**When: 3 & a half years after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Oldest People, Are The One's Who're Youngest At Heart..._

* * *

I grinned, showing off my gold-studded tooth, as the kid set down his next card.

Ever since that whole Dark Singer business, the WRGP shenanigans, and Ark Cradle thing, I'd settled down pretty good. Now that Satellite was all put to together again, I'd managed to get myself a little place along the outskirts, by the piers. I saw Himuro often, and sonny stopped by every once in a while to catch up. Boy, he was growing so fast! And in that lab coat!

My, my, my... I really was getting old!

I'd made friends with a lot of the people around the area. I lived in the less populated part of Satellite, where the houses were simple and there were barely any buildings taller then three stories. The streets were full of rambunctious children with Duel Disks, bicycles, skateboards, Duel Boards, soccer balls, and any other sort of thing that kept them occupied. The air would be cool, the sun shining, glinting off the waves as they lapped against the shore. The kid's shouts of joy could be heard everywhere, and it brought a smile to my wrinkled face.

That old man, Dr. Schmidt, stopped by and checked up on me sometimes, concerned over my health. Not like I cared much. I was an old man. A grandpa, some called me. I'd die eventually. And when I did, it would be here in this beautiful world where once separate sectors got along. I had sonny to thank on that one.

My life was peaceful now, and happy.

I'd made friends with a lot of the town kids. They'd stop by, asking to have a look at my old deck full of ancient relics. Some may say illegal were the cards. Sometimes we'd Duel. I'd tell them stories of the many adventures I'd had and they'd listen with wide eyes and curious expressions. They'd raise their hands and question me on many details. And I'd answer them...'truthfully'.

A certain boy would hang around more than usual with me on my porch, listening and re-listening to every one of my endless tales. Kenrou.

He sat across from me now, his eyebrows knitted in concentration as he looked over his hand. Then, carefully, he selected a card and slapped it down on the wooden table.

"I summon _Sonic Shooter_ in attack mode!" he declared with a smirked. "And since there are no spell or trap cards in your Spell and Trap Card Zone, he can attack you directly!"

I lifted a bushy, white brow, dropping my jaw playfully. "I do believe that's the fifth time you've creamed me today!"

He laughed. "I love this deck," he said as he shuffled all his cards into one again. "My dad gave it to me."

The thing about Kenrou was that his family was a little messed up. His father worked nonstop, almost never coming home, so he could support them. His mother was busy with his younger sister, who was ill and in the hospital. Although, it was amazing really. This boy had faced it all head-on, and refused to let himself fall.

"You worried about money again, boy?"

He nodded solemnly. His dark hair fell in his brown eyes.

I sighed heavily. "It'll be fine, boy. I promise. Ya just gotta stay stronger, eh? Like your name says!"

"My name?"

"You don't know it's true meaning?"

He hesitated. "...I-I never asked...I never thought it was important."

"Of course it is!" I insisted, leaning back in my chair. "Everyone outta know what their name means! Like your's. The beginning "Ken-" means "strong", while the ending "-rou" means "son". So translated, it means "strong son". Ya get it? You live up to that name of yours! I think your daddy named ya that 'cause he thought you'd be a fighter. Aren't ya? You've beat me five games, haven't ya?"

Kenrou stared at me like I'd fallen out of the sky in a spaceship. "Really?" I nodded. "Wow...heh... I guess I kinda needed that boost. Thanks, old man Yanagi." He stood slowly, putting his deck in his bag, which he swung over his shoulder. "I'd better get going. I'll tell Mom you said hi!"

"You do that!" I called after him, pride spreading through my old bones. "See ya, boy! Don't be a stranger!"

"'K!"

I leaned back again, crossing my arms over my chest and looking out over the water which I could see, barely picking out the Daedalus Bridge to my far left. All these youngsters here had no idea how lucky they were, living in an environment so different from what it once had been. With medicine that would help that boy's sister, and jobs that had enrolled his father for money, and caring doctors who would ease his mother's worry. And people, neighbors, cousins, friends, who would help Kenrou when he was down or feeling useless. After all, no one was useless.

Plus it was fun to just sit here and engage these kids with such outlandish stories in which I _might_ have resorted to exaggerating a little too much now...

* * *

**Ya gotta love this old man:) I hope that was OK and not OOC. But please review! Thanks!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	24. Nico-West

**POV: West/Nico**

**Rating: K+_ (For mentioning the word 'God' and having a gun involved. This rating isn't necessary.)_**

**Theme: Family/Western _(Since it's friggen Satisfaction Town.)_**

**When: 7 months after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Ones Who Make Mistakes, Are Ones Who Learn The Most..._

* * *

"Oi, Kiryu! Why the heck do you people use these?"

"West, for God's sake, put that down!"

Nico sat on under a desert tree a safe distance away, her face revealing not even the slightest bit of humor. Her brother was such a fool. She lifted a dark brow before sighing in exasperation.

Kiryu and a few of his partners in stopping crime had come to the shooting range, where they could safely fire at targets an assorted distance away. The guns not being used were put on safety mode and left arranged on a wooden bench table along the bars that blocked pedestrians from entering a danger zone. Having no idea what to do with the kids, Kiryu had taken them along, but they had to promise not to get in any sort of trouble.

West had completely broken that rule.

Her younger sibling sat at the bench table, fiddling with one of the firearms curiously, turning it over in his hand.

"Why?" he asked when Kiryu hurried over, his face full of worry and slight anger. "I wasn't gonna actually _use_ it!"

"Because that is dangerous," the older declared, swiping the weapon out of his hands. "You could get yourself hurt! Do we need to go back home, or can you behave?"

West stared at him a long moment, before uttering a soft apology. Kiryu rarely ever got mad, and if he did it was merely for their own safety. Nico couldn't blame him. When she'd seen West pick up the gun, she's freaked a little, too.

"Go sit down," Kiryu ordered tiredly, calming down. "I won't be much longer, and then we head back to town and get lunch. No desert for you."

"Awww!"

"Now."

Nico shuffled over to make room for the male as he settled himself on the dirt next to her. He groaned and leaned back, putting his arms behind his head indignantly. "I wasn't gonna use it."

"I know," she murmured back. "But you really gave him a scare there. Please don't do that again, or Kiryu'll never take us places anymore. After all, you asked if we could come along to watch. Kiryu would feel guilty if you got hurt."

He looked up sheepishly. "I guess. I said I was sorry, though!" West paused a second. "Think I can still keep his trust?"

"Of course!" she replied instantly and sharply.

"How?"

Nico thought about that a minute. The offered, "Sit here nicely until we go, then do all of your chores as soon as we get back. Show good manners at lunch and maybe help with filing some of his reports. You know how much work he has as the sheriff of Satisfaction Town."

"Okay!" he grinned. "I can do all of that! Perhaps even more..."

She rolled her eyes and looked away. Then, "How about a bet?"

"Hmm?"

"A bet," Nico repeated. "Which of those two guys hits a bulls-eye first."

West gave her a quizzical look, but decided on a yes. "So, Colt versus Jirou? I gotta go with Colt on that one," he motioned to the tall man in a brown vest and chaps.

"Then I'll go with Jirou," she nodded to the more modest height of a guy with a t-shirt, jeans, and boots.

They spent the afternoon watching and guessing who would make shots first, before the sun reach high noon and the heat became near unbearable.

^.^

Kiryu kept on giving the younger two odd looks throughout lunch at the restaurant, but said nothing.

Nico was almost in shock at how well West was behaving. He kept his elbows off the tables, said "Please" and "Thank you", kept his mouth shut, and when he spoke, did so politely.

She almost giggled.

"West...," Kiryu started when they had all finished their meal. The live band blared up on the stage as the bar, inn, and diner clapped along. "What's going on...?"

He lifted his eyes hesitantly, frozen on the spot. "Er...well...eh..."

"He feels bad for playing with the gun earlier," Nico told him casually, earning a look of horror from her brother. "He wants to make up for it."

Kiryu's face seemed to soften. He turned to West. "That's what this is all about?" He chuckled softly. "I gave you a warning already. And your punishment is over by now, eh? So drop it. I don't care anymore so long as you don't go trying something like that again. Alright?"

West had a way of digging his own grave, but Kiryu always got him out of it, huh?

And Nico once again rolled her eyes and took a bite of the desert her brother was missing out on.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks! Sorry this was short and rushed.**

**-_G-A;)_**


	25. Himuro

**POV: Himuro**

**Rating: K+**

**Theme: no freaking idea, so General**

**When: 4 years after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Most Intimidating People, Are The Most Ambitious..._

* * *

I sat back, a light frown on my face, and looked over my work.

I was now living in an old shack. Okay, well maybe not quite that bad, but it was a small place in the rebuilt Satellite. It was a fine, though. A good size for one guy. A guy who had strayed form his criminal life and was aiming for a better future. And it wasn't like I was too messy. Moderate, if you will. A few of my shirts didn't quite make it into the hamper, and my tools lied sprawled along the wall carelessly. The TV screen had the tiniest of cracks in the corner, and my front door had a crappy lock. But hey, it wasn't like I couldn't fend for myself.

I saw old man Yanagi every once in a while, sitting out on his porch in his rickety chair. He'd be telling all those wild stories of his to a horde of kids when I'd wander up. He'd ask me to add a detail or something like that to the tale, and I'd say the same thing each time.

_"How the hell ya got so many followers, Gramps?"_

The kids would always laugh, I'd roll my eyes, and Yanagi would give a hearty smirk.

So this was life without Security, eh? I liked it. No bossy cops running around the island, threatening guys with sticks and scolding children and shooing women like they were dogs. Trust me, I knew a few females who could toss me over other's heads in a snap and not even work up a sweat.

I decided there was no way I could live without experiencing a Riding Duel forever. So here I was, constructing a beauty of a ride. Those days in the arena were still fresh in my mind, and I couldn't just give up the wind, the roar, the freedom, the thrill. And since Saiga had gotten back my old winning card, _Giant Ushi Oni_, I'd gotten that feeling again. The yearn for the growling engine and the image of the monster materialized next to me.

I'd build the D-Wheel to look much like my old one. With a few tweaks in the frame and program of course. Even the paint job was a little different. A change, but also a blast from the past.

And now it was completely done.

I reached out and set a hand on the seat, enjoying the feel of leather. The shine form the furnish was refreshing, as was the smell of the new wheels. Heh, I was anxious to smell them burning against the tar.

On the couch sat my helmet, which I then put on, flattening my spiked hair. Closing the visor and opening the garage door, my heartbeat must have sped up. I took a seat on my D-Wheel, a bead of sweat running down the back of my neck. This was gonna be an adventure.

And then the scent of burning rubber against tar came. Flaring sparks flew behind me. The wind howled in my ear, and the engine revved loudly. A few people ahead looked up, quickly scurrying out of the dark road to escape the beast. The moon up high above lit the way. My hands tightened around the accelerator as I sped off.

I had missed this, I suddenly realized.

"Check it out!"

"Nice ride!"

"Slow down, you'e gonna kill someone!"

"Sweet!"

"Moron, there's a speed limit, you know!"

I ignored all of them. Their shouts meant nothing, absolutely nothing. Because I was back on the road, practically flying. This was living.

And soon, I found myself going along the Daedalus Bridge, slowing down a little to a more legal pace. A few other lite-nighters drove by in cars, trucks, and the occasional D-Wheel like me. Up ahead, I spotted something red.

A grin spread across my marked face, and I increased speed.

I pulled up alongside his own D-Wheel, the paint job a fiery red and white. He looked up, his blue eyes holding a bit of surprise at the sight of me riding again, but challenge in there, too. His white lab coat streamed behind him, and his black hair could just be picked out underneath his visor.

Yusei knew exactly what I wanted.

What he was doing out riding at this time was beyond me. I guess the stress from his job was relieved like this, enjoying a little outing with the wind as company. But he was alright with it.

We'd never finished our match that day, or even started it since Atlas had intervened. This was a way to finish it. How I would do in this game was a pure mystery, since I hadn't taken part in a legit Riding Duel in years, but worth a shot, huh?

I watched as Yusei drew his hand. Why his deck was with him, I did not know. Guess he, like every true Duelist, as a connection to it. I drew my own. _Speed World_ activated. The lane opened up and the two of us prepared for the battle.

I grinned, and Yusei motioned for me to take the first move. I looked down to see him, _Giant Ushi Oni_, there as I took the first draw.

How I had missed this thrill.

* * *

**Japanese to English: Jin Himuro- Bolt Tanner**

**A little cheesy, but whatever. I guess I've been writing this whole thing to get some practice on characterization for help on future stories. I'm hoping I can come up with a decent idea for a sequel to my Fic _'Not For My_ _Life'_. But until then, I will continue to practice with my characterization. Please R & R!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	26. Doctor Schmidt

**POV: Dr. Schmidt**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Hurt/Comfort**

**When: 1 year after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Most Experienced People, Are The Most Caring..._

* * *

Kokoro peered up at me with round eyes when I said it.

"You're going to have to get a shot, my dear."

I lived full-time with Martha. Though she'd never admit it, she was only growing older (though saying so to her face would be utter suicide) and needed a little help taking care of all those kids. So I posed as both a pediatrician to them and part-time caretaker. Such as when Martha had an errand to run or was ill or even just overly tired. But that also meant preparing each one for flu season.

And here it was coming, the time of the flu. And better to be prepared. Kokoro was last in line for the dose. Yet those big, gray eyes nearly killed me. But it was my job. At least this was better than convincing the elders to be vaccinated. I'd once almost been bitten by that old guy Bashford.

I was surprised how these kids were holding up after Crow left. Each time the man was on television for a Riding Duel, they'd be crowded around instantly to watch. There were a few children, such as a girl named Azuka and a boy called Haru, who were new to the orphanage, and did not know Crow 'the Bullet' Hogan. Although by now, after watching all of those Duels with the older children and hearing stories about him, they also worshiped him.

And yet I still remembered when Crow was just a boy, sitting before me, his sleeve lifted, eyes fearful, as he pleaded not to be given the shot. He would promise to eat his vegetables and not get sick. But he always lost the trial.

Kokoro's lip quivered and I took the needle from the drawer and prepared it. "Why do I have to get a shot?"

"Because I don't want you getting sick," I told her gently. "Do you want to get sick?"

"...No..."

"That's why," I smiled. "Even Crow had to get these shots, dear."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Kokoro's eyes looked up and I turned slowly. Leaned in the doorway, lab coat and everything, was Yusei.

"What brings you here?" I asked patiently.

The scientist offered a grin. "I had to drop off a few things Martha let me borrow." Yusei peered over at the girl then unfolded his arms. He strolled over and pulled up a chair next to the counter where she sat. "Getting your shot?"

She nodded nervously. "But I don't want to!"

"Schmidt?"

"Hmm?"

Yusei smiled again. "I do believe I'm due for my next shot by now, right?" I nodded, unsure of what he was plotting. "You got enough for me now? I got enough time before I have to go. Figure I may as well get it over with."

Now I understood, and gave him yet another nod, before holding up the needle. Kokoro watched with an incredulous expression as I injected the vaccine into his exposed arm. He didn't even flinch, nor blink as he gave the child a determined look. When I was done, I began walked to other opposite side of the room to prepare another capsule. But I listened to their conversation.

"See?" Yusei shouldered back on his coat. "It wasn't so bad!"

Kokoro's jaw dropped. "How can you be so brave?! Didn't it hurt at all?!"

"A little," he shrugged and I flashed him a warning glare, but he ignored it. "But not much. And it only lasted a second. Like Dr. Schmidt said, even big bro Crow got shots when he was little." Yusei leaned forward and whispered into her ear something, and I could just barely pick it out. "And you know what?"

"What?"

He paused for dramatic effect. "Crow was a wimp!"

She stared at the black-haired with disbelief. "Crow was a..._wimp_?! He was scared of shots?"

Yusei dipped his head. "But he went though with it. And now he's not scared of them at all! So what do you say? Can you be brave like Crow?"

Kokoro hesitated, eyeing me carefully as I turned. Then, ever so tentatively, gave me the signal to get it over with. Yusei held out a hand, and she took it, squeezing it tightly.

"Relax your arm," I ordered softly, and she did her best to do so. It was over instantly, her eyes shut and teeth gritted. "All done!"

"Great job!" Yusei congratulated, and Kokoro tried to lose her frown as I covered the teensy puncture with a pink Band-Aid. The younger adult lifted her off the counter and set her down on the floor. "You're all good! Did it hurt?"

She peeked up with a proud twinkle in her eye. "A little."

^.^

I sighed and looked over at Yusei when Kokoro left to tell her tragic tale to the others. He sat cross-legged in the chair he'd pulled up, avoiding my gaze.

"You _almost_ freaked her out there."

He smirked over at me. "But I didn't."

"No," I sighed again, cleaning up my counter top. "So I suppose I should thank you."

"No need," Yusei insisted. "Kokoro's a brave girl when she wants to be. Plus I have experience around her, what with Crow."

That got my attention. "By the way. You said Crow was brave to get her to be inspired, correct?"

"Just a fib," he claimed, using his thumb and index finger to make a narrow space to show he meant it was small. "Not an outright lie..."

"Hm?"

"Crow's absolutely terrified of shots, even now," he laughed outright.

I chuckled, too. I couldn't help it.

* * *

**My opinion: shots suck. That is all. Please review^.^**

**-_G-A;)_**


	27. Kokoro & the other orphans

**POV: Kokoro w/ the other orphans**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Friendship/Humor**

**When: 3 & a half years after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Most Curious People, Are The One Who Laugh..._

* * *

I grinned as the subject popped up.

"Kokoro, what do you think?" Daichi looked over with a mysterious gleam in his eyes.

We had all gotten together to discuss 'romance'. We, the original orphans Crow-sama had raised. Being 'around', the lot of us had all noticed little hints of crushes going around Team 5Ds and their friends. And now we sat at the wooden dining room table as Martha cooked dinner (with Saiga and Yusei helping out a little) exchanging hypothesis after hypothesis.

"I think that you're right," I shrugged with a bright smile.

"Yup," Hikari decided, crossing her arms, "Carly definitely likes Jack Atlas!"

"Doesn't Mikage, though?" Taiga scoffed. His blue bandana tied over his head was loose, so he had a little hair in his eyes. He tried to fix it.

Ginga pondered that. "Maybe...but I think Jack might actually have feelings for the reporter girl more. Remember when Martha called him over the TV to check up? And she teased him about women? That was a sure sign!"

"If that's true," I interrupted, "then Yusei _must _like that Aki lady. You know, the psychic who I think is becoming a doctor?"

"What about me?" Yusei's deep voice rang from the kitchen.

"NOTHING!" everyone cried at once. We waited until it was safe.

Ginga lowered his voice to a whisper, leaning forward. "I think you're right."

"Okay, next victim," Taiga cracked his knuckled with a grin. "You guys remember Kyosuke Kiryu? He has the marker and silver hair. I think he lives in Satisfaction Town or something like that-"

"Get to the point!"

"Right! Well, I think I heard him mention someone named 'Misty'. Anyone know who that is?"

Hikari's jaw dropped. "You are an idiot! Misty? _Lola_ Misty?" He nodded slowly. "She's a super model! She's very pretty! Beautiful, even! You mean we know someone who knows someone famous?"

"We know a lot of famous people," Daichi pointed out, bored.

"True," she admitted, "but not like her. So, Taiga, you think Kiryu likes her?" Another nod. "Awesome! Maybe we can meet her sometime!"

"Last one," I mused. "We have one more person to discuss in the relationship topic."

The others looked at each other, slow smirks creeping onto our faces. I said it.

"Crow-sama."

Daichi's arms went limp. "Eh~! I don't know!" he whined.

"I don't think he likes anyone...," Taiga murmured. "Any guesses?"

"Stephanie?" Hikari offered. "That waitress person at the Cafe la Green. Jack got his coffee from her."

"Nope," Ginga shook his head. "Remember Kazama? The cop? I think he has his eye on her. And I've seen them walking around town together when we visit Neo Domino. It's not her."

"Leaves one person!" I declared, and everyone turned to me expectantly. "...Sherry LeBlanc!"

Gasps all around.

"Yes!" Hikari clapped once. "I think it's her! I've seen how Crow glanced at her when she was around. It was funny, and we used to mess with him, right? Definitely! Kokoro, you're a genius!"

"Sherry it is!" Ginga confirmed.

"What about Sherry?"

Everyone turned stiffly to look at Saiga in the doorway.

"...Nuthin'!" Taiga forced the word.

"So who do you think _Saiga_ loves?" I heard Hikari whisper in my ear and I giggled.

Then Yusei enter, balancing a few plates piled with dinner in his arms. "What are you all doing?"

It may have been the irony of it all, but after a moment of silence, all of us started to laugh. Hard. Laughing fits that almost hurt. Yusei rolled his cobalt eyes and set the plates he had in front of a few kids. The door opened and Martha brought in the rest. The strange part was that when she us all smiling at Yusei and Saiga slyly, she began to chuckle, as if she knew what we were discussing.

She probably did.

And when she gave up that meaningful gaze, our laughter was triggered again.

* * *

**Sorry for shortness. But I saw a comment saying that they'd like to see a little of the other characters again. And although I couldn't bring them back cuz of their separate ways, I figured the orphans could be discussing couples:) Please review!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	28. Tenpei

**POV: Tenpei**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Friendship/General**

**When: Who knows? But the guy's in High School.**

* * *

_The Most Unsure People, Are The Ones in Denial..._

* * *

I leaned against the back of the bench, sighing heavily. A stack of thick books sat next to me.

Yeesh, High School was rough! So much homework, getting up at ridiculous times, late nights studying, the sensei's jabbering, and all of the new faces coming by each new semester. But hey, I was rather enjoying it. I'd made a lot of new friends at this school, and had even joined the soccer team. I was pretty good, too.

I still missed them, though.

Rua and Ruka.

Why? Simple.

Rua had been my best bud. Heck, he and I had even gone to take on the so called 'Black Rose Witch' on our own, like an adventure, a few years back. Foolish, but exhilarating. Of course we'd nearly gotten ourselves killed in the process, but it'd still been fun. The guy always had such big and crazy ideas, dragging me into complicated situations. Rua and I had known each other since early childhood, and now he was gone.

Ruka was a good friend, too. And...and she was quite cute. She was always so kind to me. When we were all younger and I had visited their place often, she'd make cookies and pour milk for us while Rua and I Dueled outside. When my dad was off on a job field trip, she's welcome me to stay the night. When I walked in, the extra bed would already be set up. And knowing Rua, he had not been the one to do it.

Those two had been with me every step of the way. Like when I was very little, and my mom had passed away. They'd both stood by me with supporting arms. I owed the twins a lot.

I'd seen the WRGP live because of them. And met the Duel King, Yusei, in person because of them. And Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan. Everyone! Because of them.

There was that time we'd gone into the woods. Man, they had scared me half to death when Ruka disappeared and Rua followed her. Luckily, Yusei had safely returned them home.

The thing was, was that I missed them.

Life was so different without Ruka's sweet smile and Rua's goofy grin. They were like family to me.

But I'd grown to used to them not being around all the time. Rua and I talked a lot, as well as Ruka. Over the years, Rua had grown out his hair and had become a bit more laid-back, while Ruka had gone from cute to pretty. I asked Rua once how life was going for her, and he replied that a few guys had tried to hit on his sister...and that he'd shown them who's boss as soon as he found out. I actually rooted for him on that.

I was awakened from my thoughts when my cell phone buzzed.

I set my book down on the pile next to me and pulled it from my pocket. It was lunch period, so after I'd eaten, I'd gone out to the field and sat at one of the benches under the shade of a tree. No one was around.

The number was Ruka's.

...WHAT?!

I clicked the button and her message popped up: _Hiya, Tenpei! What's up?_

I stared at it, then typed a reply._ Aren't you in school?_

A moment passed before she sent back.

_Maybe... But I have recess._

_Cool. How's it goin'?_

_Fine. Bored. Rua's off on the Duel field, so I'm alone with my friend Miki. Oh! She says hi._

I smiled then replied again. _Hi back. Is Rua winning?_

_Dunno_.

_Nice to see you care._

_I know, right?_

_:)_

I sat back and smirked. Such a close relationship between those two. My phone buzzed again.

_So Tenpei, how have you been?_

_Good, thx._

_You hitting on her?_

_What?!_

_Haha, this is her BFF Miki! I took her cell. Now, you hitting on her?_

I bit my lip and sent back instantly. _NO!_

_Liar._

_Shut up!_

I groaned and shook my head. Great, now this Miki person was against me, too. I prayed Ruka got her phone back. She did.

_Hi, me again! Sorry;)_

_No prob. Oh, that's my bell! Chat later?_

_Of course!_

I shut my phone and gathered up my things, standing. The bell really had rung and now I had to hurry to class. But this had helped with the stress of the oncoming Algebra test. Ruka had a way of calming my nerves just by being there.

Was Miki right? I hoped not.

But now I was looking forward to the twins' visit home even more so. After all, they were planning it.

Although now, I had to hurry off to P.E. period. We were playing soccer today, and it was my job to dominate.

* * *

**Japanese to English: Tenpei- Dexter**

**Short, and it may have been a bit OOC, but like I care. Personally, I have mixed feelings about RukaxTenpei. I feel that Ruka is too good for any of the guys who've showed up that are her age in 5Ds. Including Sly. So if ya like this pairing, think of this One-Shot as slight romance. If not, it's friendship. BTW, yes, I know texting would normally be much more simplified, but I wanted to make it legible. Please R & R!**

**-G-A;)**


	29. Sly

**POV: Sly**

**Rating: K+**

**Theme: General**

**When: Same exact time as Tenpei's. Literally.**

**Note: By the way, 'Hayano' is Tenpei's last name. I'm gonna have Sly call him that out of spite.**

* * *

_The Most Envious People, Are The Most Confident..._

* * *

He was texting her again. I knew it.

That Hayano was always talking to that girl. Was he looking to ask her out someday? Seriously, if he was going to, why not get it over with? Although it must be difficult, what with Ruka being out of the country. But really, Hayano Tenpei got on my nerves.

He did it often at lunch period. Hayano would sit there at that bench with his phone in his hand, yet concealed enough to hide from any prying sensei, and yap with Ruka. I knew because I'd come from behind once and read over one of his messages from over his shoulder. When he caught me, he and I got in a dispute. One of those prying sensei's chewed us out big time.

He and I didn't get along. Which I didn't give a damn about.

I was leaned against the building across the field, arms crossed, gaze unwavering. Not that there was anything even remotely interesting about High School. It was a waste of time. I wasn't learning anything new. Sometimes I figured I only showed up because of my father and for the Dueling.

My father was a jerk and I couldn't wait to get out of that house when I graduated. But that was another story.

I let my mind wander. Thinking about the past. Probably because the idea of Ruka came up.

I'd never fulfilled my vow to get Yusei's card. Stardust Dragon was still out of my reach. And it wasn't like I could break into his place and jack it. Yusei was the kind of guy who kept his Deck close, so Stardust was probably at the lab with him. Whatever. I didn't think about it much anymore.

In fact, I was trying to forget the whole idea. My Deck was already the best, and I was going to go pro with it. And take down Jack, Crow, then Yusei. Who was I saving for last? Hayano was already lower than me, since I refused to call him an equal. Then I was going after Rua. I don't know why, but that fool annoyed me, what with his yearn to protect his sister. It's not like Ruka was helpless.

Where the heck were these thoughts coming form?! Where had I gone from Dueling to Ruka_ again_?

Nevertheless, it's not like it mattered.

Secretly, I may have admired everyone I was rival to in a way; to some extent. And that's probably why I wanted to beat them to a pulp with my cards. So _they_ would admire _me_ for a change. I wanted to stand for something, be a symbol. How, I had no idea yet. But I would.

The bell rang around the campus and Hayano flipped his cell shut. The guy was on the soccer team during P.E. period, and he was pretty good.

But then...so was I.

Hayano glanced up and met eyes with me for a moment, his red irises getting a gleam of challenge. He had changed from when they'd been in Elementary. Instead of your average boy, he was could be considered a man, with the lust for a good rival.

Same as me.

And I dare say I made a good rival.

After P.E. period was Duel period. Good. I had the privilege of destroying him twice in a row. And when I blinked, a new look met my eyes. Not just the challenge, but the pride and...was that a _dare_?

From where I was, I mouthed the words _'You're on!'_ and he smirked. And Hayano rarely smirked. He saved that expression just for me.

Well wasn't that all fine and nice?

I grabbed my bag, which was on the ground nearby, dusted it off haphazardly, and spun on my heel. Like I needed to glare at him any longer. We'd meet on the battlefield in a matter of minutes.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Hope I didn't disappoint **Danni**! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Yo, me again. Sorry I disappeared for a while there. I probably overdid Sly a little here; sorry. And I had him call Tenpei by his last name 1.) coz he'd do that and 2.) coz his last name sounds awesome to me. BTW, thanks to a reviewer who pointed out a couple of typos (I fixed them). Please review!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	30. Divine

**POV: Divine**

**Rating: K+**

**Theme: Friendship/General**

**When: 2 months after Team 5Ds split up.**

* * *

_The Most Horrendous People, Are The Most Misunderstood..._

* * *

"I'm going to have to take you in soon, you know that, right?"

"Yeah."

We, two men, sat at the bar, watching the tender clean a few glasses with a white rag. Neither of us had consumed much alcohol, so were sober. The room was fairly quiet, minus some incomprehensible murmurs and the soft music playing in the background. There was the occasional shuffling as someone would get up, push in their chair, and leave the building.

The man next to me was a good height, with dark blue hair and maroon-colored eyes. He had no drink in front of him, unlike me, who had a single half-full glass. He wore the typical uniform for the Neo Domino Police, except missing his helmet.

I sighed and looked up at myself in the mirror up ion the wall. A younger-middle-aged man with reddish hair and green eyes. I still had that hideous scar over half my face, thanks to that woman.

After the whole Earthbound Gods incident, the souls had been spit out by those monsters. And seriously, was I any exception? Sure, everyone had to have hated me, but I was still set free. Though, after Godwin was defeated, I disappeared. Aki was gone from my life forever, and I wasn't accepted anymore. The Arcadia Movement was in shambles, so what was the point? Rebuilding it was impossible and technically against the law.

I thought I'd escaped the attention of the cops, but I was wrong. Out on the street, I'd run into a young man claiming he was told I needed to be brought in. I was done with running. So I offered him a drink, to which he'd denied, but followed me inside anyway.

"Sorry about this," the officer, Kazama was his name, said casually. "But orders are orders. What you did was against the law and you have to do your time."

I gave him a knowing glance, tearing away from my appearance in the mirror. "Yeah, I know."

"Thanks for the water," he told me, finishing off his glass. "Sorry, but I'm not much of a drinker. Also, I _really_ shouldn't while on duty. It was a kind offer, though."

"Can't talk to a man properly unless you offer them a beer, shot, or sake," I replied with a shrug. "It's how I was taught." I took a sip, savoring the heavy taste. "You know, I've never been much of drinker either. Not now, not ever. Although it's nice to have a moment to yourself sometimes. You know what I mean?"

"Hm," Kazama nodded. "Say, once you're behind bars, will you be missing anybody? Family, friends, maybe an acquaintance?"

I paused at that one. Unfortunately, I didn't have to think long. I had no family, no friends. I'd lost any acquaintances, especially Aki, who had been my apprentice. "No. Not that I can think of."

"That's a shame," he murmured. "Everyone should have someone they live for, fight by. Don't you agree? Take me, for example. I live for those who need help, and fight by my friends."

"I take it you have no girlfriend?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Most men your age would claim they live for a girl and fight by their friends...and father-in-laws. After all, a father-in-law in who a man fears most, just like a mother-in-law is who a woman fears most. Or so I'm told. I never experienced that." I looked at him. "Find yourself a girlfriend, kid. Date, get engaged, then marry her, and put up with her over-protective father. It's something I didn't get, but I think you should and are capable of it. Do that for me, okay?"

Kazama smirked from ear to ear. "Got it, sir." He gave me a salute, which I found ironic since he was the lawman, not me. I'd broken that. "Now, my turn. Do me a favor."

"Shoot."

"Go along with your punishment. They don't have much evidence, so I doubt you'll be in prison for life. Deal with it, be good, and don't flip off the judge. If you can do that, I'll invite you to my wedding with whoever this lucky girl turns out to be, and I'll pay for you to stay in an apartment when you get out. Accept your punishment, and you might live a fairly normal life afterwards."

"I'll come to your wedding," I promised, "but I'm not staying in this city. If I ever do get out, I'll make myself scram. I don't belong here."

Kazama sighed, standing. "Sounds like a plan. Just don't go back to a life of angering the authorities, alright?"

I stood, too. "Fine, Officer Kazama."

The cop pulled out his handcuffs, earning a few stares of the other people, and read from memory my rights as I allowed him to lead me out of the bar.

"By the way...," he added after he called for a truck to take me to the office. We were standing out on the sidewalk. He didn't have so much as a hand on me, like he trusted me. "Call me 'Kaz'. My friends call me that."

I shook my head in amazement. "Fine then. But since I have no nickname, just refer to me by my name: Divine."

As I was led into the back of the truck, I shouted out something to him.

"Send me an invitation to your wedding, you hear?"

"Yup!"

And the doors closed shut.

* * *

**Japanese to English: Divine- Sayer**

**And here's Divine! I thought I'd make his less evil, since he never really was "evil". More like he was obsessive and led along the wrong path. And remember, this is before Kazama met Stephanie. Please review!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	31. Yuji

**POV: Yuji**

**Rating: K+**

**Theme: Friendship**

**When: 1 year and 2 months after Team 5Ds split up.**

**Note: Connecting One-Shot To Saiga's.**

* * *

_The Most Wounded People, Are The Most Forgiving..._

* * *

I folded my menu, sighing.

He wasn't gonna show up.

The waitress, a young lady with brown hair and cocoa eyes, stopped and peered down at me. I saw her name tag read: _Stephanie_. "Will the other be joining you sir?" she asked a little shy-like.

I shrugged at her, putting on a carefree grin. "Maybe, maybe not! He's a little forgettable! And it's been a couple years, so maybe he got the date wrong!"

She lifted a brow curiously, but nodded. "Of course. Would you like a refill for your drink?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright. I hope he shows." And she was off to serve another table.

I groaned and leaned back frowning indignantly. When Saiga called, I'd been secretly ecstatic. We hadn't spoken long, and he'd sounded awkward. After all, we hadn't talked for a _long_ time. He'd suggested a day, time, and place, and hung up after a brief "Sayōnara". It was good to hear his voice again. It seemed to have become raspier, though, perhaps from all those days of living on his own and not communicating with others much. I hoped he was doing well. He hadn't said.

Me? I'd pretty much recovered from all that time ago. The burns had been severe, but I'd survived and had returned to a fairly normal life. My left leg was pretty much built out of scar tissue and was steadied by a metal brace clamped around it. I now carried a cane. My hair had grown back to its original state. My arms and most of my body had a couple of faded scars. A few other minor things, but I was still fine all together. In fact, I dare say I looked pretty fine...and was available, ladies.

I wondered if Saiga was dating anyone. Probably not.

Ten minutes later and I'd been driven to the point of actually _twiddling_ my thumbs and being slumped in my seat. I glared at my water glass with an intense passion, as if it was participating in a staring contest with me. I concentrated on the drops that slid down its sides.

"It's not going to run away."

I jumped about three feet in the air at the voice. I looked up and grinned wide to see my old pal standing there. He was wearing a gray t-shirt that was tucked into dark jeans, complete with combat boots and his old bandana around his neck he always used to have on. He'd grown some stubble on his chin and upper lip, and his hair seemed more unruly. But his shoulders were still held square and his head high.

"Yo," I half-waved and stood, holding out my gloved hand.

Saiga allowed a slight smirk as he shook it firmly. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah," I agreed with another smile.

We both sat at the table; he watched my every move. "How...how have you been?"

I knew what he meant, but decided to act as though it hadn't registered quite right. "Heh, just fine! Recovered fully and ready to find me a pretty date! How about you?"

He chuckled. "Been doing alright. Fending for myself for the most part."

"Where're ya been hiding out?"

"Moved in with a woman named Martha," Saiga said. "She owns a home for the elderly and orphaned kids. I give her a hand, she repays me dinner and a room. It's enough until I get some decent cash a place to myself."

I sighed playfully. "Ahhh, glad to hear you're 'fending for yourself'."

"Ha, ha." But his eyes had lightened up.

I got the feeling somewhere deep down that he still felt guilty about the _incident_. That was so long ago! I didn't understand why he would still be dwelling on that. But then, I was wearing a brace on my leg, and the cane was so obvious at my left side, concealed horribly behind the chair. I'm sure he saw it. I felt like a complete idiot.

"You hungry?" I asked, toothy grin from ear to ear. "This place is good. Especially with that waitress girl here. She's very kind."

Saiga nodded. "Yeah, I've been around here, but never actually stopped to eat or even purchase a coffee. You buying or me?" At least he still had the ability to joke around.

By the end of lunch, I got him laughing, and it was like everything was back to normal. It was hell, but I really got the guy to genuinely smile, chuckle, and full-out laugh! Yeesh, I was proud of myself. He ended up being the one paying after we bet over the bill. Whoever got the waitress to slap them first won. I told her she was looking lovely and she just blushed. Saiga pretended to stare, to which she'd shot him a glare. Finally, when I asked her to accompany me to the nearest place we could rent a room, she slammed me on the head. Saiga was left with the bill that had been smacked in my face. When I got a girlfriend, I promised to treat her better than that. I apologized to the poor woman before we left, and she'd just given me an evil smirk.

The whole afternoon was rewarding enough. Saiga and I wandered around for a little while, catching up and sometimes acting immature. It was fun.

"Do this again sometime, eh, pal?"

Saiga shook his head and snickered. "Yup."

I'd forgiven him. And I think that when I waved so long to him as I got into my car, he had forgiven himself finally.

* * *

**Japanese to English: Yuji- Aero / Saiga- Blister**

**Again, cheesy, but it was fun to write. Please review:)**

**-_G-A;)_**


	32. Hideo-Setsuko

**POV: Hideo/Setsuko**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Family/Freaking-Out-Dad**

**When: The day before Team 5Ds split up.**

**Note: Talks about FaithShipping.**

* * *

_The Most Vigilant People, Are The Most Securing..._

* * *

"What are you thinking?"

"Hmm?"

"You have that look in your eyes," Setsuko explained with a kind smile. "When you think, your gaze goes cloudy and your frown deepens. Aki used to tell me that it made you look scary." The last part held a tone of amusement.

Hideo looked up at her with a smirk. "Really? I never really noticed, myself."

The married couple sat in their red car, driving down the street home. They'd gone out for dinner, so the sky was gradually darkening. The sunset was lovely that night; with reds, oranges, yellows, violets, blues, and a few streaks of white clouds. Hideo couldn't have asked for a more perfect view to share with his wife. It reminded him of the time he'd proposed to her. It had been on the beach, with a setting sun exactly like this. He wondered if she was remembering it also.

"What were you thinking about, dear?" Setsuko asked, eyeing him with curiosity.

"I...," he trailed off, gathering up his words. "I worry, you know? We're seeing our beautiful daughter off to Germany tomorrow. My little rose has grown up just so fast! And to become a _doctor_! It amazes me how mature she's gotten. Someday...someday I may just..."

"Be a grandfather?" Setsuko finished quizzically. She giggled harshly as the father's face went slack. "Oh~ is the big man worried someone else will become the even bigger man in his child's life?"

Hideo's grip tightened on the steering wheel's leather until his fingers turned pale white and began to ache. "...No!"

"Liar!"

"I am not that sort of man! I do not get jealous!"

She stared at him a moment before grinning. "Could have fooled me."

Hideo allowed his lips to curve upwards at that. He decided to continue. "I can't bare the thought of Aki getting engaged, marrying, and having a kid. It scares me, in all honesty. It forces me to realize just how much of her life we missed out on. And how old I'm getting. Geez, when I die someday, I'll definitely be her guardian angel. Any man hurts her I'll haunt them. I hate the idea of a man taking Aki into his arms and walking off with her to start a new life. It's selfish, I get that, but still."

"You big softy," Setsuko mused softly, turned her eyes to the passenger side window. The sunset was beginning to grow more violent as the sun grew ever lower. "You have to trust her, Hideo. Aki can make her own decisions. She's a smart, sweet girl who will find someone perfect for her who will treat her well. I actually wouldn't mind it if Yusei was the lucky fellow. You of all people should accept him a future son-in-law. After all, you work with the boy at his lab sometimes for your job, correct? You told me yourself once that he's responsible, intelligent, kind, and honest."

"But-"

She cut him off as if she hadn't even heard him. "You can't take back your own words! And remember, he's still young and will develop even more, into an honorable man with the power to make our daughter happy. Well, if, that is, Yusei happens to be the _one_. I can totally picture it though. A tux, a white dress, cake, gifts, crowds, music, the kiss-"

"_Setsuko_!"

She burst out laughing. Once she recovered she kept rambling. "He has my approval. And he needs your's to be able to ask Aki out on a date when she returns from medical school. I don't see why you don't like the idea of him being with her. He has a good-paying job, he's saved the world a few times, and got our girl back from Arcadia without so much as a second of hesitation."

"There was _to_ some hesitation," Hideo retorted.

"But he didn't know her very well then," Setsuko pointed out. "And yet, even with his obvious tough past and such, even going to the Facility and risking his life Dueling her in the Fortune Cup, he agreed. I really like Yusei, and you should, too. Aki sure does." That ended with a wink. Which meant that the mother and Aki had had some 'girl talk' over this particular subject. That made his heart sink.

Finally, he spoke in a rough voice. "Admittedly, if I have to hand Aki over at the day of her wedding, _if that time ever comes_, I'd like it to be Yusei over other thugs. You run a valid point, love."

"Just don't scare the poor boy away, will you?" Setsuko sighed heavily, knowing what her husband was capable of. Yusei may have been insanely brave, but a father-in-law was said to be the enemy of all men. "And Aki has a lot of friends to support her now. I've met them all. Carly, Crow, Jack, Mikage, Ruka, Rua, Misty, Stephanie, even that irritable woman Sherry is an ally. And so many others. I'm proud of her, aren't you? And it's thanks to Yusei it all happened~!" she sang.

Hideo's frown deepened even more, if that was possible. Being a father was such hard work.

By now, he was glaring at the dying sunset with a burning passion.

^.^

One year later, after Aki was long off in Germany and everyone had gone their separate ways, Hideo strolled into the Neo Domino Laboratory to take care of some affairs for his work. He was a congressman after all, and had business with the things here.

When the automatic door slid open and Hideo stepped inside, a certain man turned to greet him. He wore a white lab coat and had a good height on him. Black and gold hair and cobalt eyes.

"Good afternoon, Izayoi," Yusei said.

After the work was taken care of there, and Hideo was leaving, he paused at the door. Yusei lifted a brow at this. Without turning around, Hideo told him something in a deep, warning way.

"Take care of her. Don't you dare hurt her. When she comes home, you smile and care for her dutifully. I want to be a little less terrified when I present the bride. Make her cry, and I will ruin you."

And the father was gone.

Yusei stared after him with an expression unlike anyone had ever seen on his face before.

* * *

**No excuses...no excuses... Anywhoo, please review.**

**-_G-A;)_**

**P.S. I redid Carly's One-Shot. Check it out, OK? You don't have to review on that if you don't wanna.**


	33. Kazama

**POV: Kazama**

**Rating: K+**

**Theme: Romance/Friendship**

**When: 9 years after Team 5Ds split up.**

**Note: Pretty much connected with Stephanie and Divine's One-Shots.**

* * *

_The Most Blessed People, Are The Most Appreciative..._

* * *

I looked to the crowd with a huge grin on my face.

In truth, I was shaking on the inside. The back of my neck was sweating, my fingers twitchy, and my heart pounding. Hell, this was scariest thing I had ever done! The biggest risk of them all. It was a larger deal than what I did for a job, and I was a cop for crying out loud! But I was ready, I was sure of it.

I wanted to have a family. It was a dream I'd had ever since I was young. When I was kid, about six, my dad passed away. It happened in a car crash. I'd been at school and my mother made it out alive and intact. My father died in the hospital that night. But the man always used to tell me this:

"_Keep smiling, you got that? When you grow up and become a masculine ladies man who's tall and handsome, you'd better not earn that reputation by _frowning_. When you die, don't go when you're _frowning_. And when you get married, you'd better not be _frowning_. When I'm in the crowd glaring at your new father-in-law and saluting ya, you are going to be smiling. Can you promise me that, Soichi? 'Cause when you get married, I'm gonna be smiling. Are you?_"

My dad had been a bit of a rough guy, but he'd never failed to get his point across. I knew he was in the crowd today, grinning like a maniac and shooting the man now walking down the aisle with the bride death glares. Subtly, I waved two fingers to him, wherever his spirit was.

"You ready for this, Kazama?" I heard a voice whisper.

I smirked over at Jack, my best man, and nodded slightly. "Of course."

Jack's trademark scowl lessened for a moment and he shot me a quick thumbs-up.

Everyone was present for the big day. Yusei, Crow, Ushio, some of my pals from work, and my mother. My bride's friends included Mikage, Aki, even Carly, and people she was close to from work also. The amount of guests was quite numerous, actually. It was a wonderful event.

And then she was there. The dress was gorgeous. Almost as beautiful as she was.

I'd met her a few years back, on the streets where I'd helped her with some luggage. It had gradually progressed from there. With her brown hair, coffee-color eyes, timid yet fiery personality, and genuine smile, she was absolutely perfect. It had been a slow-going relationship, but in the end, we were inseparable.

I don't think either of us really listened to the priest. Stephanie kept on glancing away nervously and I was a tiny bit fidgety. But the excitement overwhelmed the fear. I was going to spend the rest of my life with this pretty woman.

All the while, I felt Jack looking at me with encouragement in his eyes. My mother continued to beam, and Stephanie's father was eyeing my carefully, but his gaze was proud. I peered out into the crowd, as did my fiance as the priest spoke. It was then I noticed someone I hadn't seen earlier. But I said nothing.

They say the wedding is the happiest day of the woman's life. I must secretly be somewhat feminine.

Because I was the happiest I'd ever been when we said those little words.

"I do."

"I do."

And she was no longer my fiance, but my wife.

* * *

Later on at the reception, when everyone was enjoying the food and cake, and dancing and singing, I decided I had three things to do.

_1.) Share a slow-dance with my girl._

Stephanie had picked out the music for the occasion. I sort of suck in that department and had left the decisions for that up to her. It was a lot of fun, holding her my arms as we stepped and guided each other along the rhythm. People along the outskirts of the dancing area were clapping.

"'Bout time, Kazama!" Crow Hogan shouted from the sides, hands cupping his mouth to be even more obnoxious. "I never knew you had it in ya to dance in public!"

"Shut up, Crow," Yusei put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll make him shy again."

Jack nodded. "It took us long enough to convince him to even consider dancing." I actually went red in the face when I heard that.

"Does that mean you will dance with me tonight?" Carly asked him playfully. Jack didn't answer. He merely shank back, embarrassed.

"How about me?" Aki wondered aloud.

Yusei gave her a look. "If I must..."

Crow looked over at Sherry, a twinkle in his eye. "Next song...may I have the next dance, my lady?"

The woman sighed heavily, shaking her head. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Needless to say, as the next song came on, she obliged and was jiving alongside him. All of them were. It was quite entertaining.

Stephanie rested her head on my shoulder. "Today, Soichi, you've made me the happiest woman in the world..."

I smiled softly and murmured back, "That goes same for me to you."

_2.) Embrace my childish side. In other words, I had a love of ticking people off..._

My target was my best man.

Jack never even saw it coming until he was soaked to the bone. Carly had to try and calm him down as Yusei and Crow dragged him to the restrooms to dry him off with him screaming curses. Stephanie only laughed.

_3.) I mentioned there had been an unexpected guest. I had to thank him for showing_ _up._

I spotted him at the entrance, readying himself to leave. He was wearing a suit like most of the men there, with a formal black hat covering maroon hair and shadowing his green eyes and scar.

He tipped his hat to me as I approached. "Long time no see, eh?"

"I'm glad you could make it," I replied, smiling. "Honestly, I didn't expect your presence."

"You sent an invitation, didn't you? That was the deal."

"You make it sound like I forced you."

The man cracked the smallest of an amused expression and asked, "Have you and the new father-in-law made a truce?"

I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a charmer." I held up my hand and pointed to the manly ring on it that sealed the marriage, implying I'd gotten away with that much.

"Ha, ha," he muttered good-naturedly. "Well, I outta be on my way. I told you once already, I don't belong in this city. This was the last of my affairs here. Congratulations, Officer."

I saluted him, like I had all those years ago in the bar where I'd met him. "Good to see you again. Thank you for coming. I wish you luck on your future endeavors."

"Right back at you," he said, walking away. His black trench coat he had on over his suit blew in the wind dramatically. "See you around, Kaz."

I grinned. That ex-con really lived up to his promises.

Now I had to get back to a Mrs. Stephanie Kazama. She was probably worried. And I wasn't one to worry a lady.

* * *

**Yo...no excuses for being so late... I'm bored with my characterization practice so only one more chapter, OK? Any complaints? Good. And I used an American wedding here since I don't understand traditional Japanese weddings WHATSOEVER. Sorry for you traditionalists. And whoever didn't get who the dude at the end was, figure it out while I laugh. So yeah, one more chapter and I'm officially ending this coz I'm bored with it. And _Soichi_ is Kazama's first name. Good day, please review:)**

**-_G-A;)_**


	34. Father & Mother

**POV: Fudo-Hakase and Mrs. Fudo**

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Family**

**When: 10 & a half years after Team 5Ds split up.**

**Note: Beware the Faithshipping. And I made up their names, so sue me. And yes this is American and Japanese I'm _sorry_! Yusei's dad's named Hayate and his mom is Etsu. This is the last one-shot so enjoy.**

* * *

_They Who Are Not Seen, Are They Who Have Seen Everything..._

* * *

The air was crisp with the coming autumn as crickets chirped and chickadees cackled. The sky was painted a smokey black from both the night atmosphere and city smog. But that was easily overlooked, even by the peeking stars, from down below their heavens. Candles alighted the clearing, flickering atop their wax pedestals. A few fireflies floated about, giving people their space nonetheless. White table cloths hung limply beneath plates and crystal goblets. The place was quiet except for the soft, serene music.

A row of extra chairs were empty in the back. After all, there could always be surprise guests. But everyone had arrived yet some were not taken. Or at least, that's what the _living_ thought.

He was pretty much dead. A spirit lost long ago in the past who had managed to "haunt" the event. Although he sat calmly and patiently, legs folded, hands in his lap, and a small smile gracing his lips.

"Is this seat taken?" a quiet whisper asked from his left. He lifted his cobalt gaze to meet his wife's sapphire eyes. Her smooth, brown hair was in its usual style; a messy bun pulled back with bangs covering her cute forehead. She beamed at him lovingly.

He grinned. "Of course not, m'lady. Please have a seat." He motioned with his hand formally.

The petite woman did so, sitting in the same respectful fashion. She giggled to herself in her song-song voice. "It's been so long hasn't it? How the time passed, Hayate."

The doctor nodded in agreement. "You have no idea how much I agree, dear. It's amazing..."

"We missed out on a lot," Fudo Etsu sighed heavily and wistfully. "Our son grew up parent-less. Well, I suppose he had Martha...but I abandoned him... That makes me feel sickened... I wanted to be there alongside him and help him to grow."

"But you were," Hayate insisted harshly, taken aback by her sad words. "He may not have been able to see you, but I am positive that he felt your presence. Do not work yourself into a fit now. Everything that has ever happened was my fault and only mine, Etsu."

"Shut it now," she cut him off kindly, recovered. "That's no way to be speaking at such a formal place. And in front of me no doubt; you should know better!" The man shrugged sheepishly. His wife smiled again. "I remember when I first met you in college, Hayate."

He chucked aloud, putting an arm around her smaller form. "For years you would call me "Hakase-kun" until I told you stop referring to me as 'young doctor'. I recall that perfectly."

"_Hakase-kun_ fit you," Etsu retorted stubbornly. "You were a prodigy and still the same age as I when you graduated! You know what? For the rest of this night I'm calling you that."

"Why?"

"Since it irritates you that I don't call you by your actual name even though we're married. You said so yourself once," she pointed out.

"...Oh yeah..."

Etsu laughed, resting her head Hayate's shoulder. "Look at him up there...so much like his old man it's uncanny." He huffed good-naturedly and she continued. "All handsome and dressed up in that suit! Ooh, she's one lucky lady! I think he chose a good match, don't you agree?"

Hayate blushed. "I really cannot say, Etsu. I don't know her as well as you do. I'm lucky I mustered enough energy to leave Momentum long enough just to be here, you know that."

"True, true!" she patted and ruffled his black hair playfully as the event fully began. "But trust me, she's a keeper. Your boy has good judgement."

"Just like I did with my woman," Hayate added insistently, this time causing the girl to go red in the face. "So you think they will be happy together?"

Etsu shook her head. "Think? Absolutely not!" The man winced in surprise before she smirked. "_Hakase-kun__,_ I KNOW they will be happier than any other couple out there...minus us, naturally. Now quit being such a spoil-sport and be happy for him! This is a big day and you should be smiling. Even if no one can see you."

Hayate smiled wide for her and she rolled her eyes, turning to face the aisle. He did as well, pride surging through his chest. As the music died and the crowd silenced, he whispered, "_Kimura-chan_, are you crying?"

"Don't call me that," she choked out, wiping her eyes. "That's what you called me when you barely knew me in college, not anymore."

"...You called me Hakase-kun."

"So?" she simpered through her tears. "You said you liked my name."

Hayate hugged her tighter with his arm. "I do. It means _delightful_ which is exactly what your personality is. Now come on, tell me why your face is wet. Is something wrong? This should be a joyous day for the mother of the family, am I right?"

Etsu shook her head again, dismissing his low tone. "I'm just so proud... And now he has the perfect woman in his life... I'm just _so proud_, Hayate!"

He followed her glimmering stare up to the alter and couldn't fight down his sigh. It really was a proud sight.

Mother and father leaned against one another lovingly and watched from afar, the mother shedding blissful tears, the father looking on with satisfaction.

And they cheered the loudest, though ghostly unheard, as Yusei and Aki kissed after their vows.

* * *

**"Hakase" means 'doctor or professor'. "Hayate" sounds cool. "Etsu" means 'delightful'. "Kimura" was Etsu's former last name before she married.**

**Short and sweet, but I wanted to get this done. I'm writing my fingers off with a different story for Warriors called 'Risen' and I didn't have enough time or inspiration to make this long or exciting. Just a short, sweet conversation between the two who started it all, Yusei's mum and pops. Sorry for the disappointment. But this fic is officially done, I think I've practiced my characterization pretty damn good now, eh? Review if you like.**

**-_G-A;)_**


End file.
